Slither
by My Love. x x
Summary: Based on the film Slither, Shadow comes across something strange one night, and it changed his life for good. This thing will drive him to do the unthinkable.*SONADOW* Yaoi and violence. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyaa:) It's meeeee. x x**

**Ok, I was watching this film called 'Slither' and I thought to myself.."OMG! I could make it into a story:D" so I'm gonna' attempt it(Y) (Not spot on to the story, but same story line)**

**I am currently writing another story called, "From Bad to Worse" which is going successfully:D *Blows my own trumpet* ..But I fancied a change:P I hope you enjoy.x x**

**DISCLAIMER- me don't own Sonic or his friends:( SEGA does..**

**WARNING- okk, this story will contain the following: Yaoi, alcohol, lemon, rape, murder/death, and gory scenes that some may find disturbing, bad language, kidnap, cannibalism and violence. Yes that's a mouthful and all you sensitive people, I suggest you don't read to be honest:/**

* * *

><p><strong>Slither<strong>

**(In this chapter will be Shadow/Sonic and Shadow/Amy…just to warn ya' :) )**

Shadow the Hedgehog sighed, lying on the bed with his crimson eyes closed. He was bored, too bored in fact. Nothing was good on tele and Sonic didn't really want to go out. Sonic, Shadows new lover, was busy in the shower. It was just so tempting for the life form to take a sneaky peak at the drenched blue hedgehog. However, watching Sonic rub himself slowly with the soap, down his chest across them little nubs and all the way down his thighs…

Was enough to give Shadow a hard on! And thinking about it Sonic, he did. His tight jeans became even tighter and his member throbbed through his pants. Shit, not another boner? He groaned and stared at his pants; it craved attention, and wanted it now!

How embarrassing, when Sonic comes back from the shower, he's gonna' see a throbbing member that craved his attention and a black hedgehog jacking himself off…

"Damn you!" Shadow cursed at himself, he knew that there was gonna' be a point at where 'little Shadow was begging and being a bastard. He sighed, and lowered his hands down to his pants. In a repeated pattern he rubbed himself hard through his pants, imagining they were Sonics. Through the pants wasn't good enough, he needed it now! He's hands explored his own body down under his trousers until..bingo!

"Ah, Sonic!" He groaned. He thought it wasn't that loud, but obviously he was. The loud sound of splashing water stopped and footsteps could be heard. Shit! Shadow with his hands down his pants didn't really want to remove them, it felt too good. He pumped at super speed, trying to make him realise before Sonic could see. This member was now surely red from how hard and forcefully he was going. Groaning even louder, he was so close…

"Shads, you called?" Sonic opened the door, rubbing his quills dry. He imidatly stopped when he saw Shadows position. On the bed, spread out, hands down his pants, a throbbing member and him sweating. Sonic chuckled, before smirking.

"Someone having fun there?"

"Hm…yeah to be honest. If I could I would suck myself, but I don't have a long enough neck!"

"Or maybe your penis is just too small?"

"HEY! You get over here and suck his bitch before I come over there and make you!" Shadow pointed from his penis to Sonic, with lust in his eyes. He had sucked Shadows cock many times before, but this time he seemed… horny? His wet fur dripped as he walked over to the bed. Like a animal about to eat its prey, he crawled onto of his lover. Sonics nose was now an inch away from the member.

"You seem awfully horny tonight…" Sonic explained while moving Shadows pants down just so that his boxers showed. The only response he got was moans and groans. He obviously NEEDED it; otherwise he would flip out like a pancake. Shadows 9 inch erection was now out in the open. Freezing cold water dripped and splashed onto it.

"Just suck Sonic…now you suck like you never sucked before…" Shadow pulled Sonics head down so that the member was now touching Sonics lips. Sonic opened his mouth and let the erection slip and slide in. He didn't tease as Shadow was so desperate. Now deep throating him, Shadow now moaned so loud that his voice box would surely hurt soon. From previous pumping, the cock was already on its way into realising, and one of Sonics really hard sucks managed to do the trick.

"AHH!" Shadow did one finally big groan before realising into Sonics mouth. Salty come now running down his throat, Sonic had no choice to swallow. It wasn't the best of taste, but it surely wasn't anything down right awful. (A/N …like Brussels Sprouts O_O)

"Better now?" Sonic smiled with his eyes closed. While doing this though, he didn't see the sexy grin that Shadow gave. He moved closer to Sonic, lips almost touching.

"Yeah thanks…but I want more!" At this point, Sonics eyes widened as he was plunged onto the bed, wrists pressed down onto the sheets above his head. He was still a virgin, but hopefully this would change tonight. Shadow assaulted his neck, sucking very hard leaving red marks.

"N-No Shadow, please!" Sonic begged, quite scared from the rough treatment he was receiving. Squinting his eyes shut as Shadows tongue flicked his nipple. Moaning, Sonics heart thumped as he felt a hand begin to remove his towel that was covering his area. He kicked his legs about all over the place. The black Hedgehog was failing at trying to remove the towel, Sonic was making it impossible.

"Stop moving!" Shadow yelled, quite frustrated. However he eventually pinned Sonics legs apart with his own, now taking grip of the towel. Sonic actually cried and pleaded for Shadow to stop. Shadow stared at him, watching his lover panic.

"You really don't want this do you?"

"N-No…" Sonic answered truthfully, breathing heavily. He noticed the angry expression that Shadow gave to him.

"Fine!" He flung himself off of Sonic, who still lay on the bed. He watched every move his lover made. Shadow was really angry. Maybe just embarrassed though? Shadow hated to be embarrassed, or humiliated.

"Shadow…" Sonic chuckled awkwardly, thinking this was a joke, or one of them silly fake strops that Shadow does. However, Shadow put his coat on and stormed out, leaving Sonic feeling guilty. He put his head in his pillows…feeling ever so stupid for reacting like that.

**XxXxXxXx**

When Shadow left, he literally stormed all the way to his favourite bar. Feeling like a rapist really…Sonics face when he pinned him down, the way tears formed in his eyes and his pleading to stop. Was Shadow really that evil to Sonic? If so, maybe this relationship isn't right.

Shadow loved Sonic though; he just wanted to let Sonic loose his virginity with him. It had been 6 months for they have been going out. It wasn't even that soon for sex in Shadows eyes. Sonics eyes maybe different, the only relationship/date was with Amy…No way would he loose hi virginity with her! This Ultimate life form wouldn't allow it.

Opening the door and hearing a bell go off, everybody greeted him. He and Sonic always can=me here for a drink, so all the bar tenders and even the manger recognized them.

"Heyo Shadow, would you like'a drink?" An Italian guy said behind the bar, already grabbing a glass. Shadow sat down head in his hands and just nodded.

"Heyo, what's a wrong'a? Wheres'a Sonic?" He asked noticing he was alone. Shadows head shot up like a bolt of lightning. Giving one of his famous death glares he replied.

"Just get me my drink please…" He thought he would be polite and say please, he wasn't all that heartless. The guy looked terrified. He had never seen Shadow like this, it was scary. As quickly as he could he poured a glass or vodka and passed it to Shadow. The bar wasn't even that packed, as it was really late at night. Not that late for Shadow, but some may call 11:55pm late. Gulping down his vodka he shivered. It didn't really give him the pleasure of feeling better drinking, he just wanted to. Basically throwing the glass away from him, he looked around at the few people in there. Most were old men..yay! Someone for Shadow to talk to…not!

Now Shadow was alone, at the bar, getting tones of drinks passed to him. And it was all his fault, because he couldn't wait until the damn hedgehog was ready. His thoughts were interrupted with a all too familiar voice…

"You look sad…?" She sat next to the black hedgehog, he could sense her appearance. The spare seat next to him was now occupied. But with whom? Shadow turned his devil coloured eyes. She blinked a few times, in a cute manner. Amy was wearing tones of make-up, really light blue eye shadow. Her eye lashes were coated with thick layers of mascara, even thicker then Rouges. She was wearing a mini blue skirt with a pinkish reddish belly top. She was revealing her new belly button piercing, to go with her new flat belly. She looked pretty…sexy!

"You look upset Shadow, what's up?" She scooted closer to him, eyes fluttering directly in his eyes. Her jade coloured eyes glistened. Who was this…bitch?

"Yeah, but its none of your business."

"Well, you're alone and upset…I'm guessing something to do with Sonic?" She suggested, giggling. By the way his eyes widened and he turned away, she was right. She laughed and slowly glided her hands on Shadows thigh. For the first time he flinched at a touch, from not expecting it, and plus…Amy Rose, the girl that was MADLY in love with Sonic, completely obsessed with him, followed him like a mad dog, was touching up his inner thigh.

"It might be, it might not…" He stated, while removing the exploring hand! Amy stared at utter surprise.

"What's up with you? Obviously Sonic isn't giving you what you want…but I can!" Her lips were now attached to Shadows. It was deep, but not passionate for Shadow. Her tongue traced the shape of Shadows bottom lip, and his mouth opened slightly. What the fuck? His mouth just opened without him realising? Now Amy found her way in, and her tongue danced on Shadows, who actually fought back for dominance. Saliva being exchanged, hands roaming bodies. The kiss extended and it seemed like it never stopped.

Shadow was waiting for a little nibble at his bottom lip, even when his mouth was open. That's what Sonic always did, and it made Shadow turned on. However this didn't happen, and that's when Shadow realised who he was tonguing! He immediately pushed away, and grabbed her hands behind her back. Her chest now sticking out in front of him, her boobs close.

"GET IN THERE SHADOW!" A drunken guy called out, thinking something else was happening. Now all the guys at the bar where cheering Shadow to go further. Lou (the bar guy) looked at Shadow in utter disbelief. How could he do this to Sonic? Shadow didn't know what to think…he looked at Amy, then the drunkens, and then Lou, and then back at Amy. He growled and whispered in her ear,

"Fuck. Off!" He forcefully pushed her arms away, and stormed yet again out of the bar. Like a little lost puppy, she followed him, shouting for him.

_**Shadows POV-**_

_WHAT THE FUCK SHADOW! You just kissed Amy, when in a relationship with Sonic? YOU DICKHEAD! You don't deserve that sexy thing, scared and lying in bed alone. I shouldn't have left him, this would have never had happened if it wasn't for me. DAMNIT! Letting my pleasure get the better of me back there, it was good don't get me wrong but- WHAT THE F? I didn't just say that, I'm a disgrace…_

"SHADOW!"

_Oh shit! Now she's following me, the fucking whore! What does she want from me? She trying to get me to get to Sonic? Fuck her! I would kill her if I can…this is probably another one of her plans to get MY sonic! Well I aint' having it. _

"SHADOW, WAIT UP!"

_FUCK OFF! How the fuck do I get rid of her? Hm…aha! Go in the dark woods. It's like 12am…pitch black outside. She doesn't have the balls to go in a dark forest._

_**Normal POV-**_

At Shadow speed, he dashed off into an entrance to the dark woods. Thinking to himself this is the only way to get rid of Amy. Who to his surprised followed him all the way into here? The wood was pitching black. Tall and small trees blended into each other, so it looked like one big blob of black. Twigs being broken broke the silence of the woods. When a movement of either Shadow or Amy occurred, owls tooted and crows fled.

"Shadow please!"

"WHAT?" He yelled so loud it echoed possibly all the way round the wood. The pink hedgehog stopped when she was in front of Shadow, he looked pissed off!

"Calm down Shads, you can't deny you weren't enjoying it!"

"Don't call me Shads; you don't have the right to. And plus, I was imagining someone else actually…"

"Who, Sonic?" She laughed at him. "Yeah, like he would ever tongue!"

"Well actually he does. Pretty good too, he made the first move actually…"

"First move? You and Sonic have..?" Amy's mouth was slightly open and her eyes wobbled. Shadow took a deep breath before answering Amy with a nod. Which you and I both know is a LIE!

"You're joking…"

"Nope!"

"How about, I don't believe you…"

"Suit yourself…" Shadow laughed proudly, before turning round and was about to make a move. With his right foot still up in the air, its mission to begin its walk failed.

"WAIT!" She pleaded and flung him back, knocking them onto the ground. Shadow onto of her, Amy giggled.

"You're pissing me of now Amy…" Shadow growled. With his two hands next to Amy's head he pushed himself up. To a surprise, Amy laughed and smirked. Why the fuck was she laughing? She moved her head up, puckering her lips and moving them to Shadows. Shadow looked like he was going to snap her fucking head off! She suddenly stopped.

"Shadow..look!" She pointed behind Shadows head. He frowned, was this a game. Her eyes though had a bright white light glistening in them. A light not from her eyes, but something else. He jolted his head to the side, also seeing what Amy was looking at. A glowing orange and white light caught his eyes.

"A chaos emerald?" He laughed evilly. "ITS MINE!" Using all his might, he sprinted towards it. The bright light got bigger and bigger as he got closer. His pupils became big, like when a shark smells blood. He was finding and catching his prey, which at time was a chaos emerald. Well what he thought…

"What the fuck is that?" When Shadow stopped, he looked like he was going to be sick. There was this worm like slug thing slithering along the woods surface. It was going slower than Knuckles…which was saying something. He frowned at this new thing he had found, its gleaming light was its slime that covered its back. When it slide its way in and out through things, it left a gleaming white gung behind. Nice.

"EWWW, Shadow. Let's go, we don't know what this is!" Amy tugged on Shadows coat. Shadow however slapped her hand away and shook his head. Not letting his eyes leave this creature, he wasn't going to leave it. It was big and fat and stopped when Shadow was near it. The black hedgehog stepped back a bit, he wasn't expecting it to stop right there! Continuing his exploration and ignoring Amy's pleads he stepped forward, even closer to it.

"It's breathing…" He said in disgust. The things middle was moving up and down, up and down. When Shadow crotched down the worm/slug stopped breathing. Ok, now this thing was creepy.

"Come on…" Amy continued to plead; she was nearly out of sight. Something didn't feel right here. Shadow actually nodded, he wanted to know what it was, but judging by its behaviour, it was a waste of his valuable time. Hands firmly on the muddy ground, he shuffled his body to the side of him, ready to get up and go home. He stretched his back and got on all twos. Suddenly, the thing made its own growl. Shadows eyes widened. The stomach of the thing was now ripping apart, oozing yellow slime spilling from the gap. The strength was horrendous…but smell was not on Shadows mind right now. It opened until the sides of the belly flapped open, showing its insides. It looked like the large intestines, but covered in yellow slime. Shadow gaged at it, it was a vile creature.

"What the fu-AHHHHHHHH!" Without warning, someone shot out of the insides of the worm, and attached itself to Shadows belly. He fell to the floor in pain. This little thing was attacking his belly button in order to get in his body. There was a struggle, before the worm one. Amy watched in horror, Shadows coughing up blood and in a ball, gripping onto his belly. She screamed before running away. Always thinking of herself.

This little worm now attacking Shadows inside made its way to Shadows brain. It slithered in and out of flesh, veins and organs before reaching his destination. Shadows breathe jaggered, and he it hurt to move. Twitching and shaking, he felt this little worm under his skin crawl all the way to the top. It was utterly disgusting. He however stopped when the worm found what it was looking for. The pain had gone away, but he still breathed heavily.

He felt different, like a new person. Everything he touched felt so new to him, so very new…

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>I cbb to proof read, sorry for any mistakes:) Yaoi will be next, when I write the next chapter XD<strong>

**Let me know what you think, pleaaaaaase review:D Thanks. x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooow, loads of story alerts& favourites, so I decided to write chapter 2 :D**

**Enjoy, and thanks to the readers& reviewer XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Slither<strong>

**(In this chapter will be a full on Sonic/Shadow…I'm trying my best with Yaoi, but I don't know if it will be ok:/ )**

Birds chirped in the trees as the sun shone in the beautiful blue sky. Pigeons, doves and crows was awoken by the suns raze glazing onto their feathers. After they chirped, they flew away to find some food for their young. It was now morning and all seemed peaceful, birds were happy, sun was placed proudly in the sky, children were playing, trees were swaying and whistling. When the birds came back, the young ones tucked into their meal of probably worms. They chirped madly for more, until a certain someone came into the village. The air suddenly grew thick; the birds hid away in their nests now, hiding and protecting their selves. Clouds approached in the sky, grey ones replacing white fluffy ones. Everywhere was no silent, as Shadow approached the scene.

He wobbled as he walked along the path, not blinking. Neighbours eyed him up at his unusual behaviour, but just shrugged and said, "Shadows is so un predictable…" Shadow however stared at everyone, eyes focused. In his appearance, he just looked with wide eyes and everything, but inside…he was ready to growl at anything new. He just felt emotional right now. He carried with him a massive pile of dead leaves, and walked back to his garage. Nothing else was in there apart from some old boxes of stuff. However now there was a massive nest in which he had put together, made of dead leaves from the woods he just came from. He had successfully blocked out all light by covering the windows and locking the garage door. He was in total darkness and tried to make himself comfortable on his new bed. Tossing and turning like a dog, he made himself a little ditch that he could fit in, and then eventually fell to sleep…covered in leaves.

That same morning, Sonic awoke in his bed. Before blinking a couple of times, his eyes were now open. He stretched his quills out, letting them release the tightness from them after a weird night sleep. Hoping to see someone, he turned to face Shadows side of the bed. With a sad frown, he found out only he was in the bed. Troubled, he quickly got himself out of bed and rushed to the living room. At Sonic speed he ran down the stairs, hoping to find out Shadow was already awake? The only news he found out was that he was on his lonesome. The only living thing in the house was he; Shadows coat was not on the hook which indicates he hadn't come home.

"Shadow?" The upset hedgehog called out, in case Shadow was hiding from him. He then realised that Shadow never played immature games like that, so why would he be hiding from him like a little child? As he was expecting there was no answer. It still would have been nice for Shadow to come home though. While thinking, Sonic sighed deeply.

_**Sonics POV-**_

_What have I done? Why hasn't he come home yet, is he not going to come back home? I love him…does he not love me? *sighs* is it because we didn't have sex last night? I'm just not ready for it yet, but Shadow obviously wants it. Maybe he will love me if I let him? Ok Sonic, stop being so nervous about everything and stop being a child. You're an adult now, start being and act like one. How many times have you saved the world, or been in danger? LOADS! And there's Shadow that just wants to see you…completely naked…on the bed…hearing me moan and…*gulps*_

_No I can't do it… But he won't stay with me if I don't. *sighs* All I have to do is get Shadow to come home…and let him do what he wants. What's the worst that could happen?_

_**Normal POV-**_

Shadow was sleeping soundly in the garage, peaceful with his crimson eyes hidden away under his eye lids. Instead of snoring, he was growling, which is something her never did before. Not a care about all the noise outside from the people walking and the cars zooming past. It's as if his ears had just completely shut down for the while, he didn't even notice anything. He didn't care.

He quickly roared and jumped at the feeling of vibration in his coat pocket. He stared at it in fascination, what was it? In fast and sharp movements, he moved his head from side, trying to find the unknown thing vibrating. He looked like a dog when it heard an unknown sound, ears up and head moving from side to side. Shadows head gradually got lower and lower, until the vibration had stopped. Eyes frowning, teeth gritting. It was like he was scared, protecting himself?

Just as he was forgetting about it, the vibration came back. Like a cat he hissed at it, all his fur was now spiking up from the shock. He looked into his coat pocket, and found it. It was his mobile, which the light kept flashing saying for some reason. Exploring it, he turned it round and round looking at the back and the front. His eyebrows frowned at this familiar thing. Shadow knew what it was, however his uninvited guest didn't…

'You have one missed call and one message…' Shadow still confused pressed the middle button on his blackberry and it said, "Please come home Shadow, there's a surprise here for you. P.S, I love you xxxx.' The Life Form looked at it in shock. He remembered Sonic now. Sonic his boyfriend, the whole reason why he went to the pub and then this whole thing happened…

This guest that now lived in his brain made him go mad. What if it was Sonics fault? He's the one that made him look like an idiot? If Sonic had just grown up a bit and took the pleasure maybe he wouldn't have been feeling so weird. Shadows pupils were now wide as he got up from his nest. Sonic had no idea that Shadow was so close, but not the Shadow he wants to see…

He walked out of his garage and into the bright light. It stunned him and he growled, covering his eyes with his extremely long arms. As quickly as he could he rushed back into his house, looking at his arms. Of all his life, he had never known that his arms were so long? The burning light from the sun had now disappeared, and the only noise came from the living room. With baby steps he slowly made his way into the living room, admiring and touching everything he sees. Everything was so bloody new, even though this was his house. Down the hallway the noise became louder and louder, his ears twitching. When he had reached his destination there was Sonic, standing next to the sofa. When Shadow first came in, Sonic looked upset with his ears down. As Shadows movement was heard, Sonics face shot up.

**(YAOI starts here folks :))**

Shadow walked in the direction as Sonic was, but yet touched everything in the distance between them. Touching things like lamps, cupboards, flowers…Sonic looked at him like he was crazy. Scared and confused about how he was acting and his behaviour to things, Sonic saved Shadow the trouble by walking over and tried to meet him halfway. However, Shadow quickly swiped round and growled as Sonic approached. Shaking, the cobalt hedgehog jumped back and eyes watered.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Sonic cried, what was actually the matter with his boyfriend. Shadow looked up at the crying hedgehog in front of him. He brain told him to pounce, yet his heart ached. He managed to open his mouth, before stuttering,

"N-Nothing…J-Just feel a-a bit weird…that's all!"

"Oh ok…" Sonic sniffed. "Come here then for your surprise." He reached out his hand, so that Shadow didn't growl again at him moving. Shadow made baby steps towards him, also putting out his hand. Sniffing the air in process and side stepping, Shadow was now in front of Sonic. Their hands met, and Shadows heart skipped a beat. This was Sonic, the guy he loved. His emotional had changed from wanting to kill Sonic, to wanting to love with…all from a single touch.

"Sonic…" He whispered, as Sonic kissed his boyfriends hand.

Sonic knew what he had to do, he had practised. Yes, to many people that sounds a bit weird, but Sonic wanted to make sure it was going to be perfect for Shadow, that's not so bad is it? He trailed butterfly kisses all down Shadows hand until answering,

"Yes?" Sonic looked into Shadows eyes, they were fascinated. Literally, Shadow looked happier than anything else. Finally, Sonic could see Shadows smile in all its glory. Actually, when sonic thought about it he had never seen a smile this big on Shadows tanned face. Both boys looked into each other's eyes. The cobalt hedgehog looked a bit to close though, Shadows eyes were more red then usual…and they looked like they had lost all life in them. The owner of the eyes looked at Sonics reaction, and quickly distracted him with a kiss. The kiss was sweet and passionate at first, Sonic enjoy the lovingness he got from Shadow by this.

A peck on the lips became a snog, which became a full on aggressive tongue. Shadow licked Sonics bottom lip, and was answered as his mouth opened instantly. Now tongues were dancing on each other, and at the same time fighting for dominance. Never had Shadow been so rough with his kisses. Now, a pair of hands roamed down Sonics body. It gave our hero the goose bumps as other hands touched and felt up his body. They finally got into his trousers and gripped on his ass. Sonic moaned into the forceful kiss, which of course left Shadow winning the dominance.

Kiss being aggressive, and Shadows hands gripping onto his ass, Sonic couldn't help but feel blown away by all of it, and fell back onto the sofa. Shadow on top of course, his hands now on Sonics chest. The kiss had broken as Sonic fell, both panting and out of breath.

Shadows mind was taken over, not only had he felt like he had new things, he also felt someone else too. He looked at his lover, who was blushing deeply at the exploring hands. Shadows hands slowly moved down his chest, making sure every inch of his hedgehog was touched. In Sonics mind, he was over powered by how controlling a touch from the hands can be. His lover's hands gently rubbing over his nipples, which someone had never ever done before! He groaned when the hand rubbed against them, which caught Shadows attention as he sensed it.

He lowered his head and gently licked the right one, while the other hand rubbed and teased the other. Sonics head flung back and he started to sweat a little. The way Shadows skilful tongue flicked his nubs and the way his 'teethed' it was too much to bare. His member became hard under his trousers for the first time, which was a surprise to even Shadow.

However he didn't stop, he was enjoying the sensation he got to from giving the other hedgehog pleasure. Sonic couldn't help himself but let his hands glide across Shadows belly. However Shadow stopped at what he was doing and became a bit tense at the touch to his belly. Sonic felt this too and stopped when something weird occurred to him.

The raven coloured hedgehog's eyes widened as Sonic found his secret. Sonics fingered rubbed against Shadows belly button, noticing that the flesh was ripped and that it had crusted blood around it.

"Baby what happened?" Sonic asked, thinking that something happened to his Shadow while he was out. Shadow chuckled though, and sat up, revealing his belly in full view. The belly button was torn and split into two. Where it had been bleeding so much, a trailed of blood ran down his right lower abdomen. It was dry and crusty though, but from where Sonic had been rubbing, the belly button had started to bleed again.

"It's n-nothing Sonic…" Shadow tried to spit out. He eventually gave up and insulted Sonics neck, sucking very hard on sensitive parts. Sonic gasped at the quick movement Shadow had given, and gripped onto Shadows quills.

"Oh Shadow…" He moaned as now Shadows hands glided down his belly into his pants.

After his Sonic felt a bit uneasy, his hard on throbbing but also scared of the new hands gripping onto it. Sonic always did stuff to Shadow, as Sonic was to embarrassed to admit he was scared. He could hold of pleads to stop, but one thing he couldn't hold in was the tears that formed. Around his member came a hand which began to pump it very hard and fast. At first it was so uncomfortable for Sonic, but then became heaven. His body really enjoyed it and slightly shook from the attention it was given. Shadow was good with his tongue and hands…

Sonics head flung back once again as he was about to hit his climate, moaning Shadows name as he arched his back. Shadow noticed this, and pumped even faster, which sent Sonic over the edge. With one last big breath and scream of Shadows name, Sonic released in his pants and on Shadows hand. Instead of getting a tissue to clean it, Shadow licked the palm of his hands, leaving just his middle and index finger. Watching Shadow swallow his seed was enough to give Sonic a stiff. Sonic cutely tilted his head though; there must have been a reason why Shadow left them two fingers though…right?

Smirking, Shadow kissed Sonic passionately as a distraction for getting rid of his pants though. Of course Sonic knew that was going on, and he quickly reacted like he did last time,

"Wait…Shadow please…" Sonics heart skipped a beat though, he thought he was ready…but his body just said no. Shadows pupils grew wider and wider, and his eye brows frowned though. This is what made Shadow leave, and there was no way it would happen again…He quickly grabbed Sonics wrists with one of his hands and literally pushed them above his head. Now Sonics red from love bites chest was sticking out in front of him. Shadow had gotten stronger somehow. Sonics breath became jaggered though, was he scared of Shadow?

"Listen, I promise you, you will love it. It's the best feeling in the world; I don't lie to you…" Shadows voice was dark and didn't stutter anymore. He had changed in the space of 1 second, but Sonic nodded. He did trust Shadow, but where was Shadow?

Shadow grinned, showing his fangs in full view. Still tying Sonic down with his hand, he made a swift movement and now Sonics bottom half was naked. Afterwards, Shadow spread Sonics legs as wide as they could, Sonics member and entrance now in Shadows sight. Sonic however squinted his eyes, as his kind of messy member was in full view, letting the chilly breeze slice across it. Of course Shadow was smart enough not to use the hand that was still coated to tie Sonics hands down. That hand made its way down towards his entrance, nearly there.

"AH…Shadow, w-what you doing?" Sonic yelled as Shadow entered on of his two fingers into Sonic. It felt too weird and Sonic couldn't bare it. Shadow cupped his chin and kissed him roughly though, he has to learn that kissing doesn't distract our hero?

Thinking that Sonics stiffness of his body had gone, Shadow thought it would be a perfect time to the second finger in and try and find Sonics prostate. Sonic gasped in the kiss though and winced at same time. Sonic gasping made it much easier to let Shadows tongue force itself in. While Sonics body trembled at the new feeling, Shadows two fingers did the scissor style and tried to find his sweet spot.

Shadow said this would get better, Sonic started to sweat very badly and he felt totally uncomfortable. He never felt like he could get this uncomfortable. Two fingers inside of him felt too weird…however as time went by and they scissored, he felt some pleasure. He was getting used to the idea, and it totally awesome now.

"AHH, SHADOW!" Sonic screamed really quickly and loudly, Shadows frustrated look had gone as he finally found Sonics spot, this my friend he could use. While leaving butterfly kisses all down his body, he eventually sat up and positioned himself. Sonic gulped but nodded for Shadow to go in.

He pounded into Sonic hard and past, letting his demon actions escape him. Sonic screamed at the top of his voice and gripped onto the sofa. Seat drops everywhere around his body, and his breathing had actually stopped. 2 fingers was way smaller then Shadows member. Sonics thoughts and actions didn't pay attention to his breathing at the moment, only on what was going on down below.

"Breath…" Shadow ordered as his hands stroked Sonics quills and face. "I won't fuck you unless you're fully awake…" Sonic had to get use to Shadows incredibly size. Had it got bigger since last night's sneaky blowjob? Couldn't have.

The cobalt hedgehog finally got used to the size, and nodded for Shadow to carry on. Shadow smirked, pulled out of his penis from Sonics ass, just so that the tip was still in, and he thrust into Sonic, this time pulling out and pounded back in into a pattern. Sonics whole body shook from the unknown feeling still…it's just when Shadow hit that certain spot again…

"GAAH Shadow…HARDER!" Shadow thrust into him with all his speed, which to be far wasn't as fast as Sonic, but was still fast. Sonics back arched so much that he got a cramp in his side. Too much of this pleasure made him not even notice that though. Shadow even groaned and sweated at how fast he was going.

Pair of gloved hands were still gripping onto the sofa, if he gripped any harder there might be some holes in the sofa after. Both hedgehogs were in a new world of pleasures, Sonics member fully and completely erect once again. It wobbled back and forth because of the force Shadows thrusts were.

"Shadow…I'm g-gonna'…" Sonic was cut short when Shadow lifted him. Sonic now sat on Shadows lap and Sonic still thrust into him, this time a bit of a challenged. The blue hedgehog thought he would help though, and pushed him down onto the sofa. Bouncing up and down on Shadows member it was much easier now to get deeper in himself. Sonic legs twitched around Shadows hips, and 'little Sonic' was now in Shadows face.

While both were groaning and moaning as close to their climate, Shadows shouted at Sonic to go faster as he was so close. Sonics moved up and down so fast that he had to grip onto Shadows waist.

"SHADOW!"

"SONIC!" Both hedgehogs moaned one last time, before Sonics speed spilt all over Shadows chest, and Shadows went deep inside Sonic. Panting and shaking, Sonic flopped down onto his boyfriend. Hot and sweaty, tried and warn out. Shadow had an evil smirk on his face, while Sonic had a loving smile on his…

* * *

><p><strong>(No proof read)Of course it wasnt this detailed in the film...but i wanted to write in detail for the sory:)<strong>

**My second yaoi…I tried to make it good :D hopefully It was…**

**Please review, thanks, *gives hugs* x x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 whoever is reading:)**

**WARNING- bad language, violence and torture (some may class as rape), Animal kill, alcohol use and a tad bit of Shadow/Amy.**

**A/N – Tails in 12 in this, Amy is 14 and Sonic is 15. All other ages are the same. x x**

* * *

><p><strong>Slither<strong>

"You didn't?" Tails raised a brow as he poured himself some coffee. He wouldn't and didn't want to believe what Sonic was telling him.

"It's all true Tails..." Sonic giggled. "It may be a bit disgusting for you…but it was great."

"It's like 11am though? What time did you do it?" The fox asked as he and his 'brother' walked away from the table. Sonic only winked and grinned at the boy as he stirred his tea.

"You slag!" Tails chuckled. The hedgehogs eyes widened as Tails said it a bit too loudly.

"Sh…" He snapped before leaning against the wall.

"Sorry!" Tails blushed and gave glares to anyone being nosey. "I wouldn't have thought you had the guts…"

"Yeah well…" Sonic shrugged. "You have to grow up sometime."

"You only live once huh?" Tails smiled as he took a sip of his still hot coffee. Sonic could only smile; he was still a bit embarrassed, but so happy that it was over and done with. He had finally grown up, and he was glad he lost his virginity to the one he loved.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but how was it?" Tails blushed slightly. It wasn't a very good question to ask, but curiosity got the better of him. "Was it weird?"

"At first it was." The cobalt hedgehog admitted. "But at the end it was pure pleasure. Especially when it's with someone good." He winked.

"Yuck…" Tails frowned at the image coming in his head. "I wouldn't expect Shadow to be into that sort of thing either…"

Sonic choked on his drink as he laughed at Tails comment. "FYI Tails, Shadow was experienced and he knew what he was doing, yet…"

"Yeah?" Tails asked, as Sonic stopped mid-sentence. Sonic turned around to see if anyone was paying attention.

"It was like…it was his first. He was looking at my…body like he had never seen one before. And when I was a bit scared and told him to stop, his pupils grew bigger, close to the point of them taking over his eyes. And he stuttered when he spoke, until it was the time when he yelled my name…Is that normal?" Sonic took another sip of his tea, and turned to Tails.

"Um…" Tails mumbled. He looked traumatised at what he was just told. A bit too graphic for a younger fox to take. "I really don't know. As you're my older brother…I would like to think you don't do that sort of thing…"

Sonic blushed very hard, he was brighter red then a traffic light. He awkwardly laughed though and was surprised when Tails laughed back.

"Sorry…" Sonic apologised sweetly.

"It's ok." Tails smiled back. "Talking about the perv though, where is he?"

Sonic raised a brow, but then realised who Tails was on about, "Oh Shadow? Probably at home."

**XxXxXxXx**

A massive Cheshire cat grin was plastered across Shadows face. He looked down, and smelled the heavenly smell of freshly cut meat. His pupils were dilated as he gazed upon these lovely bits of meat.

He was standing in front of the meat section in the super market. Everyone wandered past and stared at this black hedgehog grinning at all these different kinds of dead animal. The man behind the tills sweat dropped as he looked at Shadow.

"May I help you sir?" He asked a bit weary of Shadows behaviour. Shadows head didn't move an inch though, and neither did his eyes. Both were focused on the same thing. The man noticed that the costumer didn't move, so he coughed until he got Shadows attention.

"Yeah, give me a couple of your ribs…" Shadow laughed and finally looked up at the man. However his eyes weren't dilated and the grin had disappeared. He was back to normal.

"How many do you need?" The man asked as he grabbed some ribs from the front.

"8…No, 1O. No, you know what…give me 14…" Shadow said, finally making up his mind.

"Having a party?" The man smiled and got 14 ribs, placing them on the weighing scale above him.

"Yeah…" Shadow smirked. "You could say that…"

"Loads of chicks gonna' be there huh?" The man winked, just assuming that Shadow was straight. Shadows reaction should have been mean and yelling at the guy. Instead he just smiled even more.

"Yeah, got some in my head…" He evilly chuckled. The man handed Shadow the bag of meat after Shadow had paid him.

"Enjoy sir." The man smiled and waved, as Shadow left the scene.

**XxXxXxXx**

The back of a trunk shot open and disturbed the silence of the neighbourhood. Shadow scanned the scenery in search for any people. Coast clear, he unleashed all the meat from the inside of his truck.

Ribs, sheep, steak, mince, liver and all kinds of meat were squished in the back of one trunk. It was so packed that some meat escaped from it and fell to the floor. He made sure that Sonic was not present in the house; no way could the faker see this. No one could.

As quickly as he could he ran straight towards the spare room of the house, piles of meat in his arms as he ran. Just basically throwing the meat down, they fell down the stairs, squishing and bruising as it stumbled down. Shadow didn't care anyway, it would go to waste or make a tiny bit of difference.

Mission complete, Shadow casually strolled down towards his car and locked it. All meat was successfully in the house and not a nosey pair of eyes noticed, apart from one.

Shadows pupils grew again and he slowly turned around. The neighbour's dog, Candy growled at Shadow. He had seen everything…and dogs were smarter then we think. The dog knew what was inside Shadow; it was bad to all of Mother Nature.

Shadow growled right back, and startled the dog. Whining, Candy ran away back into the house. Shadows growling and eyes must have scared it. Shadow couldn't blame it though; he was pretty damn scary now.

**XxXxXxXx**

It had been a couple of hours since both Shadow and Sonic were in the house. Sonic had arrived home to find Shadow sitting on the table chair, head hidden in his hands. He didn't ask questions though; Shadow had changed in actions wise.

Sonic had collected all of their dirty clothes and was ready to put it in the wash. He noticed two weird things still, Shadow hadn't moved since he went upstairs, and he was up there for about an hour doing bits and bobs. Also, the spare door in their house had a lock on it.

"Hey Shadow, why is there a lock on this door?" Sonic asked and he stepped back and took full notice on the door. Shadows head popped up and a pair of hungry eyes stared at his boyfriend.

"You drilled right into the frame, its bust now…" Sonic said as he pointed to the frame.

"I don't think you should answer questions so close to your birthday!" Shadow smiled as he walked towards Sonic.

"My birthdays 2 months away…" Sonic frowned.

"That's still close," Shadow argued, before slowly stroking Sonics cheek. "Matter of opinion, I think it's close."

"Ok…" Sonic still frowning enjoyed Shadows touch to his face. He twitched slightly as Shadow ran his hands through Sonics quills.

Sonic stepped away from the door, Shadow eyeing his movement all the way. Sonics cute bum moved from side to side as he walked out of the room, it made Shadow hungry.

Shadows pupils dilated again and he moaned in agony. He clutched onto his belly and hit his whole body on the wall behind him. This fur started to stick out like he had been hit with an electric shock, he slowly fell to the floor. His quills covered his face, and his breathing started to stop. He could feel something weird going on in his belly. Now his breath jagged and he stumbled as he tried to stand.

Trying to grip onto the door handle, his breathing became heavier than a woman giving birth. He got frustrated when the door wouldn't open though, so he decided to yank it open, breaking the lock. When the door did open, he stumbled out. Still gripping onto his belly, his knuckles eventually went numb from how hard he was gripping. There was so much pain and he didn't know why.

The noises of squishing and tearing of flesh could be heard from Shadows belly. It was so painful that a tear was brought to Shadows eyes. He couldn't take the revolting feeling anymore, and tried to run away. Attempting to dash through his lawn, his body couldn't take the movement and he wobbled from side to side. His eyes went cross eyes as his knees weakened.

All of that changed though as the sound of barking was heard. Eyes were now really wide, and his head turned. Candy could feel what was happening and he didn't like it. Using his entire dog like ability's, he tried to scare Shadow away, showing his fangs and unleashing this wolf like growl to the evil hedgehog.

Shadow wasn't scared though, he was happy. A grin occurred on his face, the noises from his belly had now stopped. Evilly laughing as he walked towards Candy, the dog tried to run back. Shadows claws were unleashed and his fangs showed. With his blood red eyes he was now speed walking as fast as he could towards the dog. All that was heard of Candy was a dog cry for help. Then silence.

It was now night time. Shadow was now in front of a mirror, trying to move his aching hands and arms.

"I'm getting in the shower…" Sonic called out while taking off his clothes. His ears perked up though as he could hear moans and groans coming from Shadow down stairs. Sonic frowned, and flung his head round the corner so that he was looking down the stairs. "Shadow?"

"Y-Y-Yeah O-Ok…" Shadow tried to stutter. It was so hard for him to talk as his chest felt so tight, tighter then a pair of skinny jeans. He put on a top that covered his whole chest. The agony from earlier left him with loads of red marks all over his belly and by the collar bone. He examined it in the mirror, and groaned as his hand accidently touched one.

He and Sonic were getting ready to go to a party that they had planned for ages. It was a new year's party that everyone had organised. Well, Shadow didn't partially want to go, who would want to waste their time, shouting, "3, 2, 1 …HAPPY NEW YEAR…" And then everyone go home…

However Sonic wanted to go just for the fun of it. He liked parties, but he and his boyfriend were different.

Sonic frowned at the response that came from Shadow. He sounded like he was hurt, however he had to get in the shower as time was running out. He quickly nipped off all his clothes so that he was butt naked and stepped right into the boiling water.

Shadow could hear the pitter patter of water, and could only think of Sonics fur getting drenched and him rubber himself with soap. It was every time that he thought of Sonic in that way did his belly hurt and he started to become hungry.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw the way he reacted to such thoughts. His eyes were now the purest red they could be. His head started to shake as he gritted his teeth and turned round, now facing the stairs.

Taking heavy and deep steps, he made his way up stairs towards the shower room. His mind was now empty and he looked like he was sleep walking. He was so heavy with his steps that it was surprising that Sonic couldn't feel the beats from under him.

Now Shadow was at the top step he could feel the warmth of the shower glide through his quills. He smiled, showing his fangs in all their glory, and his pupils started to take over once again. He walked into the shower room, eyeing up Sonic. The cobalt was just rinsing the shampoo from his quills.

His hands were now on the making their way to the shower door. His mind was now saying, _"Sonic…looks yummy!" _and all he could think of was what Sonic would look like…with blood all over him.

The abnormal thought in his mind made him hunger for the hedgehog flesh in front of him. He made a loud growl when to worm like things came out of Shadows belly, through the gap in his shirt and towards Sonic. His eyes were now pure black and he couldn't speak English…just monster.

"Shadow?" Sonic said and tried to cover himself. The window of the shower was steamy and Sonic could only see his face. Shadow jumped and his eyes shot back to normal, however the uninvited guest tried to break through the glass.

"What you do-"

"NOTHING! I-I-I gotta' g-go." Shadow screamed and interrupted Sonic. He ran out of the shower room and tried to push these worms back into his stomach.

"But Shadow, were going to go to the party?" Sonic asked sweetly as he stepped out of Shower. He literally swung a towel round his bottom half and ran into the bedroom. Shadow stood there clutching his belly and with a twitching body.

"I-I know." Shadow snapped. "I-I'll meet y-you there!"He dashed off downstairs, tripping and falling along the way.

The cobalt hero could only stand there and think of what he done wrong, and what was up with Shadow…

**XxXxXxXx**

Everyone was having a good time at the party; people were dancing and enjoying the music that was playing. People in there 1Os joined with games like spin the bottle, while the majority of people were on the dance floor moving to the rhythm.

A white hedgehog stood at the bar, holding his beer. He sat with his friend Blaze who ordered her second glass of champion.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She asked as the Lou the bar tender handed her a drink.

"Hm? Oh nothing…" Silver sighed. "Just bored…"

"Yeah that's true." Blaze laughed. "Don't even know why we came…"

"Shadow told us to, he didn't want to be the odd one out…but he isn't even fucking here." Silver snapped as he downed the last of his beer.

"Well, might as well have a drinking contest until he does…" Blaze smirked and Silver smirked too. He was up for a bit of competition.

"Hey Sonic, where's the perv?" Tails laughed and winked. Sonic just gave evils, a sign saying_, "say more and I will kill you…"_

"Who's a perv?" Knuckles asked, confused as what was going on.

"Nothing." Sonic said quickly before Tails could swoop in and give the 'bants'. Knuckles just glared and Sonic glared right back.

"Oh come on Sonic, you know were joking. Just where is Shadow?" Tails asked being serious now.

"Shadows the perv?" Knuckles laughed.

"No…" Sonic winced. "And Tails I don't know, he said he would meet me here…"

"He's probably busy doing something 'more important'." Kncukles said honestly. He crossed his arms now as he finished his drink. Sonics ears dropped, the echidna was probably right though. He probably was bust doing something more important. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Don't worry Sonic, he will come…" Tails reassured him. Sonic smiled.

"Either that or he's bored of you…" Kncukles laughed. Tails glared and could sense Sonics shakiness,

"By the way Knuckles…" Tails began to speak as he took another sip of beer. "How's Rouge?"

Now the air had become tense, as Knuckles hadn't had the guts to ask Rouge on a date. Rouge was a pretty sexy bat that could do way better than an echidna. That was Knuckles point/excuse of the situation, when both the fox and blue hedgehog knew he was just to shy.

"Shut up Tails…" Knuckles warned as he faced away.

"Oh come on Knuckles, I'm surprised you can even lift that beer you've been carrying that torch for so long…" Sonic stated and laughed along with Tails.

"That reminds of something I wana' tell you…fuck you fat ass!" Kncukles chuckled as he got another beer. All 3 men laughed, and had a nice beer together, ignoring each other's problems of course…

**XxXxXxXx**

A lonely pink hedgehog sat alone on her sofa. She was invited to the party but chose not to go as Shadow might be there. She sat with a cup of tea, spread out on the sofa watching tele. Well, channel surfacing as appose to watching it.

Her private channel surfacing time was interrupted by a knock on the door. She moaned as she actually had to get up and move towards the door. She yawned and stretched as she made her way to the front door. Gripping and turned the lock she successfully heard a click which meant it was unlocked. She lived in a council bungalow and sometime the locks don't work.

When the door was open, her eyes widened but a massive smile was plastered on her face. "Shadow…" She sighed.

"Damn girl…" Shadow spoke deeply. "You are chocolate for the eyes…"

"I thought you were dead after the other night…" Amy admitted and slowly ran her hand through her quills. Shadow took a deep breath in and watched Amy's movements. He loved it.

"Your pupils are quite wide…" Amy said, moving closer and looking straight into Shadows eyes.

"Nah, they have always been like this baby…" He said and gripped onto Amy's hips.

"Would you like to come in?" Amy asked, lips almost touching Shadows. Shadow didn't answer, just moved forward pushing Amy into her own bungalow. Amy laughed slightly and kissed Shadow on the lips.

Shadows eyes didn't close once, just started at the pink hedgehog tonguing him. Tongues fighting each other, saliva was being shared. Shadows hunger grew to the next level, and he attacked her neck.

Sucking and biting on her neck really hard, Shadow made purple and red marks all over her neck and by her collar bone. Amy loved the rouge treatment from Shadow, and she laughed in pleasure as Shadow forced her onto the sofa. Straddling her, he kissed her on the lips and watch as Amy started to take off her own shirt.

Buttons being popped, Amy's top pinged open. Every time each other button was pulled off, the more Shadows teeth showed. He raised his brows which made his eyes go wider than usual. His belly started to make unusual noises again when Amy's 34 D breast were realised.

"Your turn…" She said, poking out her tongue and liking Shadows ear. Shadow shuddered with delight, his 'demon' approaching. He could feel the guest approaching again, and he was finding it hard to control them.

"_FUCK IT!" _He thought as he yanked his top in half, reviling two worms escaping and wriggling out of his looked in disgust at the things and didn't understand if it was fake or not.

"S-Shadow?" She cried as Shadow was slightly and ever so slowly pushing her onto the sofa. The pink hedgehog didn't even know what to think anymore. He eyes started to fill with water and she became frightened of him. She didn't know what he was going to do…nor if this was normal for Shadow.

This wasn't at all normal.

"Stop!" She cried and attempted to push Shadow off; however, Shadow was far too strong and successfully pinned her arms down. The worms were now scraping the front of her belly, like the way they tried to get through the glass to get to Sonic. They were so sharp they were successfully cutting and scratching the sensitive skin just above her belly button.

"HELP, HELP ME...HM!" Amy's screams and cries were help were interrupted as Shadows giant and claw like hand pushed its way down on her mouth. Now he had control of her and she couldn't move anyway. She was helpless.

The worms stabbed her belly and wiggled their way in, tearing flesh and sliding into her. When they slide into her, she felt the hole stretch which made the skin split and rip. Big gushes of blood escaping and dripping down her abdomen, staining her jeans. She could feel the worms wiggle and slide inside her, until she felt her stomach being pierced. She screamed in hurt and pure agony as something from inside Shadow slide down inside the worm's insides and exploded into Amy's stomach.

Her back arched and she started to cry. Shadow however laughed and kept pushing the things inside her. Amy's movements of trying to escape stopped and her arms flapped all over the place. Every one of her muscles had a spasm, and her body was in complete control by Shadow now.

Still laughing, Shadows eyes went cross eyed and he flopped onto the sofa next to Amy. A shaking hand stroked her cheek, and he looked into her eyes. She looked terrified, but she couldn't really focus on what was going on around her...just what was going on in her. If he was honest, Shadow didn't even know what was happening, but he would eventually when Amy was totally under his control.

He evilly laughed and raised his hands so they were behind his head. He sighed and relaxed as he felt the movement of passing substances go from one body to another. He wasn't so hungry anymore...

He smiled as he had never felt better.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't done much writing and I may have lost my touch. A lot has gone on recently that's made me loose focus:L<strong>

**No proof read as usual…but hope the chapter is ok/:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 is here:'3**

**WARNING – contains violence, bad language and talk of kidnap and A LOT of violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slither<strong>

It was now 11pm, the sun had disappeared and darkness spread across the grounds. The feeling of screams and fright from Amy's house that had filled the air was now gone, it stopped in a split second.

Sonic now walked down the street of where he lived, and he nosed about at his surroundings. All lights in houses were switched off and no wildlife was around. Not even the bird with the gammy leg showed its face, and usually the neighbour's dog was barking and saying hello to him. He raised a brow at the weird thought that something was going on, and he approached his lawn to his front door. The house lights were off too, indicating to Sonic that Shadow was not home yet, now he felt cold.

He opened the door and realised all but one light switch was off. You couldn't see the light from outside the house, only when inside. As he walked inside he shut the door behind him, he saw that Shadows coat was not on the hook yet. But if Shadow wasn't home, who turned on the light? The one thing Sonic hated was when people left lights on when they were out, so he knew it was not him.

"Shadow?" Sonic shouted. "Is that you?"

Sonic went to turn the hallway light on, but for some reason it wouldn't even turn on. He made sure it wasn't just a mishap and flicked it a couple of times really fast. Defeated by the light switch, he huffed and walked away.

"Yo Shads, we got to do something about the fuse." Sonic shouted once again, but still didn't get an answer. He gulped and walked towards the source of light shining at him, it came from the kitchen. He walked in slowly and looked around, still finding him as the only hedgehog inside.

"Why didn't you call if you were in?" The cobalt hedgehog asked as he removed his coat and flew it on the kitchen chair. Still finding no answer he got a bit annoyed. He knew for a sure fact he didn't leave the lights on when he left.

He just sighed with aggression, and then started to walk out of the kitchen. Something caught his eye though, the door with the lock on it. He examined it and knew for a sure fact Shadow was hiding something. He noticed a vile strength though and sniffed a few times, before his eyes started to water.

"Ergh, what's that smell?" Sonic gagged and held his hand over nose. "It's diffidently coming from that room!"

The hedgehog looked behind him, seeing if Shadow was there. Noticing that the coast was clear he examined the lock one more time. Shadow said he wasn't allowed in there, apparently Shadow was hiding some birthday surprise in there, but of course Sonic knew that was a load of bollocks.

"_I have to get in there, I want to know what smells so bad…and of course what he's hiding from me!"_ he thought. _"What's in their may explain all the weird behaviour, but how do I get in?"_

He looked around the place for something long and sharp, anything to try and break into the lock. He suddenly found a hair clip, whose was that? Figuring that would do, he snatched it from the desk top and plopped it into the key lock.

"Dammit!" Sonic cursed. "I'm no good with these sorts of things."

He attempted to turn it again, but again failed. It was getting a bit frustrating for the hero now. Moans of aggravation escaped his mouth and he didn't notice it was a bit too loud. He was trying with his entire mite to get it open.

"What are you doing?" A dark croaky voice asked from behind him. Sonic jumped and flew away from the door, and turned around like a shot. Shadow stood right there, coat on, shivering and groaning in pain.

"Shadow what happened to your face?" Sonic asked and took some steps away. Shadows face was all puffed out, and loads of lumps were in different parts. He looked like he had been battered with a baseball bat one hundred times. It looked extremely painful, and Shadows breathe jaggered because of this.

"I-It's just a b-bee sting," Shadow spat out as he walked towards Sonic. With his eyes wide open and mouth showing his top teeth, he backed away from Shadow as his boyfriend approached.

"I-I'll be alright." Shadow groaned and he talked as if he needed to cough because he had a very nasty cold; however his face told a whole different story. "I j-just re-reacted to it, that's a-all…"

"W-W-Well we gotta get you to a hospital…" Sonic stuttered to as he was stuck for words, but still backed away. "Your face just looks so painful Shads, let's go now and-"

"No no no no, I-I've already g-got a prescription from D-Doctor Carl. Everything has been taken care of." Shadow said, and frowned in sadness as he watched his boyfriend look at him like he was an alien. "Come on now, d-don't look at me like t-that."

Right when Shadow said that, Sonic stopped backing away and came face to face with his boyfriend. This is the first time he had ever seen Shadow looking so upset over something. He felt a stabbing pain towards his heart as wrapped his arms around Shadows neck.

Shadows shaky hands wrapped themselves around Sonics waist, and this is the first time in a while that he didn't feel hungry, nor did his little friends in his belly want the cobalt hero. He rested his swollen head on Sonics shoulder, and felt the youngsters hand rest on his quills.

This is probably the first time in ages that they haven't argued or wanted something sexual that night; however Sonic didn't know what Shadow did that night. The hero looked at the door once more, and decided that he shouldn't open it for a while as well…Shadow obviously didn't want him to, but why exactly?

**XxXxXxXx**

"Hi Doctor Carl, it's Sonic." Sonic said down the phone to his and Shadows Doctor. It was now the next day, and Shadow had gone out early that morning without saying anything to Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog thought he may have gone to get the prescription Doctor Carl gave him, and decided to ring to be sure. He was also getting very worried.

"Oh hello Sonic. What's up?" Doctor Carl said as he wasn't expecting Sonic to call him.

"I'm calling about Shadows condition…" He added and rubbed his quills. His voice started to become shaky as he was honestly so worried for his boyfriend. "I know he only went to you yesterday, but I think it's getting worse, much worse!"

"And what condition is that may I ask?"

"The one you saw him about yesterday?" Sonic began to shake to a big extent and tears formed in his eyes as the Doctor replied with,

"Sonic, I haven't seen Shadow in over a year. I have no idea what you're on about."

**XxXxXxXx**

That same moment but only in a different place, Shadow had gone insane. Previously he had killed a lot of sheep, cows and anything eatable he could find and was now ripping them apart and detaching their organs. From liver to stomach, then heart to lungs, one by one he gathered them all up and placed them in a bag.

The whole of the room was covered in blood and dead animals. Loads of different insides to the bodies were un neatly scattered all over the place. When he ripped them out, the blood squished between his fingers and dripped like a tap; however, some body parts weren't good enough for his collection and was thrown over the other side of the room. It landed on the floor with a final squishing sound, like someone was squeezing orange juice fresh from an orange.

His hands were now covered in blood, guts and gore from the animals. If Shadow was right and in his normal state, the stench would probably kill him. He carried on tearing flesh off of animals, and even began to eat some of it as to save space in his big bag.

Adventuring up the stairs, he found himself in the living room. He looked left and right, making sure his boyfriend was not present.

Not caring much, he threw the bag to the floor and began locking up the door again. Sonic must never see what's in that room. He looked back at the bag which was now flattened and trying to escape.

When he lifted the back full of organs, he threw it over his shoulder like Santa holds his sack and began to leave the house. Blood started to escape from the bottom of the bag, but he actually didn't notice, nor did he hear it pitter and patter on the nice wooden floor boards.

Groaning and growling like a monster, he dragged himself and now the bag to his truck. This black bag was added to the other two in the back of his truck. He didn't care if his neighbours saw him; he would eventually sort them out.

He drove away to a place nobody knows apart from him, and what he was going to do with all that 'meat' was a mystery…to others maybe.

It was night time when he arrived to his destination; he had left the car out of the road side and now ventured into the woods. He carried with him his three bags and growled at any noise he heard. This is where he and Amy ventured out that night, but he was going much further into the forest.

He finally reached where he was walking to. An abounded barn was what he wanted to see, and he felt relief as he heard a woman whimper and whine inside. She hadn't left him then, which was a good thing.

"Hey now, you want dinner?" Evil Shadow asked as he opened the barn door and left it shut on its own. He walked across the long barn and saw Amy sitting there, crying into her lap. "Come on now, why you crying?"

"I'm so hungry," She cried and looked at Shadow with her tear filled eyes. "I don't think anyone has ever been as hungry as I am now."

"Well look what I got for you," He said as he ripped the bag open and let the blood and body parts escape. Amy licked her lips and moaned in pleasure as she saw this.

"I brought you munchies…" Shadow laughed, still talking in his croaky voice. "Eat up now, have it all if you want, I can get you much…much more. It's what they want after all."

Amy didn't have to be told twice, and she picked up a lung and ripped it apart with her teeth as she chewed. The blood and lung slathered over her taste buds which was more beautiful than any Mc Donald's. She could eat all of it, and she planned to do so.

Shadow rubbed the girls back as he watched her chew and tear apart the 'meat'. Seeing her eat the way he wanted her to was good to him, everything was going according to plan.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sonic arrived home, to find yet again that Shadow was not there. If he was honest he didn't want to see Shadow at all. He had giving up with helping and decided to leave Shadow to do his thing.

Things still needed to be done, even if Shadow didn't want to do them. Moving the bin so that it was at the front of the house ready for the garbage man, Sonic saw red and blue lights shine in his eyes. Police pulled up on his lawn and got out quick as a flash.

"Hey, does a Shadow live at this address?" One asked as he approached Sonic. The other policemen walked up to the house and started to look in the windows.

"Yeah he does, what's this all about?"

"Is he in by any chance?"

"No he isn't, why?" Sonic began to get a bit impatient. By the sounds of it so did the other policemen as he started shouting directly to the house.

"Shadow. If you're in their come out here right now!" He yelled and stood with his hands in his pockets.

"I told you he is not in!" Sonic yelled, which caught the attention of the two cops. The cop by the house knew Sonic was telling the truth and walked back over to the hedgehog. "What's going on, tell me right now."

"A girl named Amy Rose went missing last night." One of them explained. "Neighbours saw Shadow go into her house, then they heard screams and then she was gone."

"_That's who the hair clip belonged to, Amy, but why?" _Sonic thought, mouth open and shocked expression on his face. Everything was starting to make sense now.

"I-It must have been someone else." Sonic wouldn't believe what he was hearing. "Someone that looked like Shadow or something…"

"Yeah maybe," The other policemen said with a sarcastic tune to his voice. "When he gets home, give me a call right away okay."

Police drove away from the house, and the angry blue hedgehog stormed back into the house and slammed the door behind him. Fuck being nice to Shadow now and protecting him, he was lying and hiding stuff from him and that's not what a healthy relationship is about.

He looked around, frowning probably the biggest frown he could and looked through cupboards. Going through anything and everything, making a mess but he didn't fucking care. Picking up a hammer he nodded and ran towards the door that had the lock on it.

His anger grew into scared as he saw the trail of faint blood lead into the room. That's it, he didn't care about Shadow no more, this was his house as well and he needed to know. Using every bit of anger he had, he bashed the lock at the door, trying his best to break in instead of try and sneak in.

After two or three bashes at the lock, it eventually broke and fell to the floor. He finally did it, and now his heart began to race. Slowly he pushed the door open; swarm of fly's escaped and flew around in the air. Even though Sonic had been in there for a second, his eyes started to water and his gag reflects were not working.

Signs of gaging, eyes watering, and a blood trail and flies were not the sign of a birthday present. No of course, Shadow was lying about that too, well now all of his secrets were not just his anymore.

Sonic slowly ignored his instincts to be sick over the vile smell, and he made his way down the stairs. It was awfully dark, and he could feel that he was standing on something wet even though he was wearing his sneakers. It was a horrible feeling, and he decided to get this over and done with.

Placing and keeping his hand over his mouth, his heart beat became faster every time he made the next step down. When he was eventually at the bottom step, he saw that he was surrounded with what looks like bin bags made to look like a curtain.

With one hand he pulled down the bin bags in order to see what was on the other side of them. He screamed in fright as something fell straight in front of him as the bin bags fell too.

Scanning the wall with his shaky hands, he found a light switch and turned it on. Looking down at the floor he saw his neighbour's dog that had gone missing. The only difference between this dog and the dog before was this one is dead and he neck had been ripped open. Also it looked like he has a lot of body parts missing, including his bottom jaw.

Sonic stood eyes wider then bowling balls and mouth twitched in shock. All around him was body parts, blood and dead bodies. So this is what Shadow was hiding? It took him a few seconds to actually realise what Shadow had done, before he ran up the stairs crying.

"No no no no no no no no!" Sonic repeated as he wouldn't believe what he was seeing. He picked up his phone and decided to call the first person that knew Shadow quite well, he was so scared he paced back and forth.

"Hello Sonic." Silver said calmly on the other line. "What's up, it's a bit late?"

"Silver Silver." Sonic cried and praised the lord that he answered. "Please help, it's Shadow, he's sick, not well…please plea-"

Sonic was cut off when he looked out of the window, looking right into his boyfriends' eyes. Shadow had seen what he had done, and roared in anger. Sonic shook his head and cried even more, poor Silver getting even more confused than he already was.

The monster banged on the window, trying to break it to get to Sonic. The hedgehog had a good idea though and ran away towards the front door.

"Sonic?" Silver asked, hearing Sonics cries and someone roaring in anger. "What's going on?"

Sonic completely forgot about Silver, and couldn't even hear him at the amount things going on in his mind. Crying and trying to get the door open with his-completely numb from shaking so much-hands; however, he fell to the ground behind him with great force as Shadow beat him to it and bust the door open.

"What you running from?" He roared and walked towards Sonic. "Come on tell me, WHAT YOU RUNNING FROM?"

"SONIC?" Silver screamed down the phone, now he was very worried.

Sonic cried and cried, terrified of the new monster in front of him. He suddenly heard Silvers scream and looked at his phone. When Sonic fell back, the phone flew to the other side of the room. He stretched his arms to try and reach it, but was forced back by Shadow who now forced his new strong body weight on him.

"You hate me now." Shadow talked back into his croaky way. Sonic pleaded and cried for Shadow to let go of him.

"No please Shadow, please nonono."

"I can't trust you no more…" Shadow growled in a deep voice as he started to undress.

"Yes you can, you can…please. AHH NO!" Sonic cried the loudest he could as he saw what Shadow was really hiding. When Shadow had finally ripped his shirt apart his friends had come out to play. They wiggled and escaped out of Shadows belly button and headed straight towards Sonics belly.

Sonic cried and cried as he knew now that this was no way Shadow. He started to panic as one of the worms lifted his top and the other one tried to stab his belly. Actually thinking straight, he looked around and found a vase that he could use. Pushing it with great force over Shadows head, he roared in pain and fell to the other side of Sonic.

Now free with no weight on him, Sonic scattered and slipped away as he tried to reach the phone once more. He grabbed the phone and screamed, "HELP ME!"

Silver didn't reply back though, which to Sonic meant that he had hung up. He cried and shook his head in worry, now he was alone.

Shadow had already made his way towards Sonic, and pulled him back down to the floor, only this time on his belly. With one claw like hand he gripped onto Sonics quills and forced his head up. Sonic screamed and still shouted for help, but was cut short when Shadows extended arm strangled him.

Choking and trying to find breathe, Sonic saw that Shadows hand was acting like worm around his neck, gripping tighter and tighter probably until he died.

"SONIC?" Silver ran in and stopped right when he was Shadows new form. "Holy Jesus…"

Right behind him came the two policemen who Silver had obviously called, and Tails. Tails looked horrified as he saw his older brother being strangled, and it was by his brother's boyfriend too.

Shadow now released Sonic; however his hand waved about in the air, not returning to its original size. Sonic choked and coughed on the floor, holding his chest trying to get some air back. Silver just stood there in shock, he didn't know what was going on but by the look of it, it wasn't good.

Shadow wormed his way from where he knelt and roared a lion like roar at Silver, before eventually running away into the back garden.

"What the fuck was that?" Silver asked himself, actually letting what he saw sink in.

Tails immediately comforted Sonic by hugging him and trying to make Sonic relax over what had just happened. Silver ran straight after Shadow along with the two policemen and stumbled out of the back garden, only to find they are the only three living things in the back garden.

Shadow was gone, and no one knew where he had gone, nor what he would do next.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry for any grammer mistakes) <strong>

**Woah…interesting chapter XD**

**Please review…all I really have to say after I wrote this x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ello ello ello for whoever is reading my story…here is chapter 5 :D yippee._**

**_Disclaimer – In chapter one._**

**_WARNINGS- will contain dead animals and bad language._**

* * *

><p><strong>Slither<strong>

It had been three days since what happened at Sonic's house. The whole police squad had got together this particular afternoon to discuss there next action. They had been everywhere and anywhere to try and find Shadow, but all they kept finding was the remains of his victims.

This meeting was to decide what to do next. Nearly the whole of the town's animals were dead and it was only a matter of time until he is going to eat the population.

"Silver!" The mayor yelled as the hedgehog came through the door. Silver rubbed his forehead in disappointment and walked into his office. No body looked happy.

"We need to find this Shadow guy pronto!" He yelled in Silvers face and followed him in his movements to his desk. "I've had towns people and council up my ass looking for information and stuff!"

"Sir, what goes on in your private life is none of my business." Silver stated as he read the sheet of paper that was on his desk. This made everyone in the office laugh, apart from the mayor of the town obviously.

"Don't fuck with me." His boss warned. "This is your case alright…your chief of police! So far you have done jack shit. People don't wanna walk the streets when there's a kidnapper and animal eater somewhere out there!"

"We'll find him Sir." The white hedgehog reassured the overly worried man as he sat down on his desk chair. "Anyway, this information only gives us one more place to look and-"Silver didn't finish his sentence as he noticed a toy octopus on the top corner of his computer screen.

"What's this?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I thought we could use that as a police sketch Silver…You know, take it door to door and see if anyone recognises him." Knuckles sarcastically laughed. The echidna was there to help try and find Shadow, and people could tell he really didn't take it seriously. Team Chaotix were also there too, as they were detectives, and Rouge was actually a part of the police along with Silver.

Everyone in the work place chuckled, even that put a smile on Silvers face. The mayor snatched it from Silvers grip and threw it at Knuckles. "Don't you have any respect boy?"

Being the mayor and all he really couldn't take a joke too well, he never really found anything funny neither…so yeah they had a pretty boring mayor for their town. He then stormed over to his seat and sat down also looking at paper work, before his continued,

"It was dark; you don't know what the bloody hell you saw. You said he was bendy, but the poor bastard could just have…lime disease."

"Lime disease?" Silver asked with a slight chuckle. Everybody else seemed to not get the man's view of what Shadow had, but it made them laugh as the mayor looked serious.

"Yeah you know…" He explained as he got up and stood next to Silvers desk. "You don't wash your hands after you been to the bathroom and you eat something…BOOM got your lime disease!"

"And that makes you look like a squid?" Silver and the rest of the police laughed. The mayor just stood there, angry as hell.

"Well thanks." He snarled angrily at them. "Fuck you all!"

"Sir!" A woman behind the desk waved at Silver for his attention; after all he is the chief of police. "There's been another attack, at Willa Bells farm."

"Ah shit man! Now he's been taking and eating animals off farms." Knuckles groaned as he and the others began to leave.

"Alright men don't forget your guns." Silver called to his workers. "We don't want Shadow with his lime diseases popping out at us!"

"Oh ha ha FUCKING HA!" The mayor shouted as he watched the police force get in their cars and drive to the farm.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Well holy mother fucking god!" Knuckles said as he looked at the dead dog in front of him. Just like all the others, the dog was completely ripped in half and all that was left was basically the skin…"This is vile."

"I don't think Shadow has one of them dog calendars in his house." Vector joked. "This is worse than I thought."

"Hey Vector." Charmy flew from the grass holding a dog's head in his hands. "He must have swiped the head clean off…"

"Eww Charmy, put that down!" Espio yelled and shivered in disgust. Team Chaotix have seen and done quite a lot in their lives, this is just…something they never thought they would be up against.

Silver looked across the long tall trees in the forest nearby and was thinking to himself. Usually police think to themselves a lot of the time, and sometimes it was better to keep things to yourself. Rouge was the first woman to speak for the whole day as she spotted something.

"Hey guys, I think Shadow stole something huge." She said pointed to the big and fat trail leading from the farm into the forest. "Probably something like a cow…"

"A cow?" Silver asked and walked over to the spot where Rouge was. The others soon followed and examined it. "We better go ask the farmer if any cows have gone missing…"

"I'm on it!" Vector said and he started walking away from the group. Rouge flickered her hair out of her face and was still examining the trail. It was like a Metroid had hit Earth by how big the dent in the ground actually was. "How can a man drag a cow all by himself, along with slaying like six dogs too?"

"I don't really know…" Espio said and looked at what Silver was looking at. "Do you think we should head in there?" He said as he saw Silver look at the forest.

"I'm just thinking…I think I know where Shadow will go next…

The others watched as Silver walked away and was examining the floor as he did so. The others didn't question him though, they knew better then to do that.

**XxXxXxXx**

Was still the same long tiring day, trying to find a missing 'squid' is not the easiest job in the world. Silver now had everyone sat down and they were all paying attention to him. He had an idea of where Shadow would go next, it's the only solution they have got…so they weren't going to say it was a shit idea.

The white hedgehog had drawn a picture of four farms in the town, three were circled and one was not. While everyone was quiet he got a pen and started his speech and pointed as he did.

"This is the farm we were at today, Willa Bells." He pointed to the farm second from last. "Farmer reported one cow missing. Now one day ago Shadow got a cow from this farm," He pointed at the one before it. "And two nights ago he got a cow from the very first farm on our list…"

Everyone nodded in agreement; as because that is what basically happened. They kept listening to the chief as he was actually making a lot of sense.

"Notice a pattern, taking one cow from each farm. Now if Shadow keeps going on this pattern, then tonight he should end up here…" Silver pointed with his pen at the very end farm where no cows had been taken yet. "This is the Wheat Farm, basically where most wheat is grown…but there are one or two cows on this property…I know your all tired and you haven't seen your families, but its nearly night time now and I think we should go there and wait for him to attack…"

Silver waited for a response, people were nodding their heads but he wanted a talkative response…eventually Knuckles did.

"I say let's get this son of a bitch!" And with that, everyone cheered and went to get the guns they needed.

"Hey a grenade!" Charmy cheered. "We can use this?"

"No, I think we are okay with these, we don't actually want to hurt him!" Silver explained as everyone followed him out into the police cars. All were looking quite nervous; I mean Shadow was pretty darn scary now.

They all got into the cars; strapped themselves up for the ride and Silver started the engine. He suddenly jumped from his skin as someone bashed on the window of his car. Thinking about what Shadow may look like now was scary, but thinking about that then having someone bash on the window made him jump.

"Sonic?" Silver asked as he lowered his window. "What you doing here?"

"I heard you were going after Shadow, I'm coming with you!" Sonic demanded and was about to get in the car.

"Woah woah!" Silver quickly got out of the car and stopped Sonic. "It's too dangerous for you to go, and plus your still a bit shaky."

"I want to go!" Sonic said with no emotion. He gave Silver a glare, but Silver being a cop and everything he was used to it.

"I'm sorry Sonic, it's still a no!" Silver said. "Go home." Silver patted him on the shoulders and got into the car once more.

"Please Silver!" Sonic begged and stood by Silvers window, not moving a muscle.

"Sonic please just-"

"Look okay, I'm the only one who can talk to him and get him to talk back. He said before he's only ever trusted me, so he may come out if he sees me…PLEASE!"

Silver huffed in defeat. Sonic was actually making sense; Shadow would come out if his boyfriend turned up to talk to him. He looked at Knuckles in the passenger seat and Knuckles just shrugged. "Get in then…"

A smile plastered over Sonics face and he dashed into the car. Silver wasn't sure if Sonic was ready or not, but he had no choice. He drove the car away and headed out to their destination. Who knows what they will see…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(no proof read) This chapter is shorter than the others X3 haha.<strong>_

_**Please review…I do like reviews :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe, heeeeeeya XP**

**WANRING- This chapter contains bad language, character death and disgusting parts…**

* * *

><p><strong>Slither<br>**

A small house close to the group's destination was filled with happy individuals. They were enjoying their evening by eating dinner and having a civilised chat. Little did they know of what might happen that night. In that particular house were Tails, Cream, and Vanilla. They sat around a table eating there dinner.

"So Tails, what's your plan for tonight?" Vanilla asked as she sipped her hot soup. Tails looked up and jumped a little as he wasn't expecting anyone to speak.

"Well, I'm working on an experiment…so that will probably take me all night. Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" Tails replied and asked nicely. Knuckles and Sonic had given Tails orders to go to Vanillas and stay with her and Cream for the night, neither knew why.

"Tails that is a silly question, you know you're more than welcome to stay." She smiled and collected her daughter's messy plate. While the mother was doing that, Cream nodded her head happily to Tails, she didn't mind him staying it would seem. They both smiled at each other before looking outside as something caught their attention.

About 3 police cars had pulled up at the front of the house, they weren't expecting anyone to come here? They kept looking out and they noticed that the front cars back door opened. Tails grinned and ran outside when he saw a blue hedgehog get out of one of the car.

"Mommy," Cream called out, "Mister Sonic and his friends are here."

Vanilla raised a brow in the kitchen and put the washing up down. Why would Sonic and his friends be here all of a sudden? Going back into the living room she realised that her daughter was right. It was obviously important, so her and Cream went outside following Tails.

"Sonic!" Tails flew up to his brother and smiled happily. "What you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question…" Vanilla said as she became behind Tails and smiled at all of them.

"Evening ma'am," Silver greeted as he got out of the car, "Just wanted to say that none of you should leave the house tonight."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous…" Sonic said. He ruffled Tails hair and was about to get back in the car.

"Can I come?" Tails asked as he pulled Sonics jacket. "What you even doing anyway?"

"We are trying to find Shadow…" The blue hedgehog sighed. "That's why you need to stay inside! Got it?"

Tails only nodded and watched as Sonic got in the car and shut the door behind him. Silver stood on the other side of the car and explained the plan.

"Vanilla, we are going Wheat Farm and going to ambush Shadow basically. That's why no matter what happens you need to promise me you'll keep yourself in the house. We will be back in the morning, call me if you need anything."

Vanilla too didn't really understand, so she just nodded like Tails did and watched as all three cars drive away from the house.

As they drove away Knuckles waved a goodbye and faked a smile. "If we find nothing tonight…we are gonna look like a bunch of idiots!"

"Why do they need three cars?" Cream asked and walked back inside next to her mum. She just shrugged as the front door opened and she stepped inside. Tails watched the police cars until they were out of sight. He so wanted to be there with them…was it really going to be that dangerous?

**XxXxXxXx**

Night time had arrived in the Empire City. The day had ended for most people and they were tucked away in bed having peaceful dreams. The ground was surrounded by darkness, apart from lamppost lights that lit the pathway.

A little far away from the city was the farm, it was very quiet and no wind was present. Not even a chilly little breeze taking the long grass in its path. People wise it was lively, probably the only people awake for a long distance.

It was now past midnight and a group of people were patiently waiting for what they think is about to happen. It was mostly Silvers idea, but it was the only solution to finding Shadow. The majority hid in a long bit of Wheat, others stayed behind a fence.

Guns in hands and eyes at the ready, nothing actually appeared yet. Some were become un patient though as they had literally been waiting hours on end for a 'squid' to appear. They separated into groups of two and hid in different parts around this huge ass cow. If Shadow does come for a midnight snack, he would be surrounded.

Sonic was the one most awake, eyes wide open looking at every part of the field. He didn't even know what to look for? Was Shadow back to normal or was he completely worse than before? Who knew…He looked at Silver who rested his head on the fence and hat covering his eyes.

"Oi!" Sonic loudly whispered and kicked Silver in the leg. "Wake up!"

"I was already fucking awake!" Silver yelled louder. He was getting a bit annoyed as he hadn't had much sleep lately. They were supposed to talk in quiet whispers; they don't know how Shadow finds his prey. Was he like a T-Rex, can see things move? Or can he hear movements/talking?

Sonic smiled softly yet sadly and moved his eyes back onto the field. He just didn't know what to think anymore, If Shadow was in fact 'squid like', how does one deal with that? Silver and Rouge have been in the police force for years, but even they are not professionals in this type of situation.

Knuckles had suggested in the car they get a taxidermist, they are apparently good with catching and stuffing animals. Sonic just glared at him the whole journey, no way was he letting some man kill his Shadow and stuff him with fluff!

That actually roamed the blue hedgehogs mind. As Shadow was now incredibly ill and was no longer…normal-some may say-he actually didn't know if they were a couple anymore? Shadow was the love of his life, but has Sonic been forgotten?

"_Is Shadow even mine anymore?" _Sonics ears dropped and he sighed sadly at his thoughts. The white hedgehog next to him looked up and could sense Sonic was upset, so he quietly as he could shuffled up and wrapped his arm around Sonics shoulder.

"Cheer up, come on…he'll turn up!" Silver smiled and watched as Sonics ears shot up. Sonic was actually quite tired when he leant his head on Silvers shoulder, all he had been doing was worrying and planning how to see Shadow again.

From another side of the field, Knuckles started to light up a cigarette. As he was examining which way the wind was coming he looked across the field and the lighter dropped from his hands. He really didn't believe what he was seeing.

There in the field, Shadow rose from some hidden wheat. His arms were wavy and long, and every time he slithered he groaned. It sounded like a growl sometimes. Everyone was paying attention now, and no one thought his was real.

"You said squid!" Knuckles whispered to a policeman. All eyes were now wide open and finally everyone was fully awake.

"It's got worse…It looks like something that fell off my dick during the war." He replied and raised his hat seeing if his hat was the reason why he was seeing this. They all watched Shadows movements as he slowly 'walked' all the way to the cow, and watched him take the cows life.

"Oh Jesus Christ…" Silver gulped as they saw a new and improved worm thing coming from Shadow. His long stretched arm strangled the cow and cut off any air that could venture down. The cow finally took its last cry and fell to the ground lifeless.

"What we gonna do now Silver?" Espio called on his walkie talkie. "The hand cuffs won't even fit on him any doubt…"

Actually looking at him Silver didn't know what to think. It was impossible to actually think that this was indeed Shadow. This made everyone scared, expect one…

"SONIC!" Silver whispered loudly as he saw that Sonic was already in the field close to Shadow. He can be quick and light on his feet when he wants to. Everybody around was awaiting orders, and obeyed Silver as the hedgehog pointed at Sonic.

"Shadow…" Sonic called out and saw Shadow stop. Shadow had wrapped his arm around the cow and was dragging it into the woods, but he stopped as he heard a farmillar voice. He slowly moved his fragile body that weight a tone and turned to face Sonic.

The blue hero had to hold back a sob that was just ready to come out. Shadow looked so…horrible and in so much pain it was hard to deal with. The side of his mouth had extended to that his white fangs could hang down. He didn't have normal skin anymore, it was all mushy and slimy and dripped as he walked. Shadows eyes were hardly opened, but they were all blood shot which-because the colour of his eyes-made them look all red.

"I-It's okay…" Sonic whimpered and stuttered. "You're just ill…"

Shadow tried to open his mouth to speak, but it looked like the fangs were holding his mouth shut. His eyes dashed to the side as he saw the rest of the group corner him. Roaring he warned them all to back away.

"We are here to help you…" Sonic reassured and moved closer to him. "We are gonna help you and I'm gonna be here for you no matter what. Like I promised, even though we aren't married…for better or for worse-"

"Much fucking worse…" Silver whispered to Knuckles, but then jumped like a metre back as Shadow roared just to him. Sonic couldn't hold it back and he started to cry. Shadow couldn't feel any emotion then hate…so Sonic crying hurt him inside, but outside he just turned away and began to head back.

"Please…" Sonic begged and then gasped as Charmy stood right in front of Shadow holding a gun to him.

"You aint going anywhere you son of a bitch!" Charmy actually was being brave for a change, and he was very good at hiding the stuttering voice. "We need to find Amy, now you tell us where she is or we will get it out of you the hard way!"

Everyone didn't know what Shadow was going to do…If they were honest he looked quite amused; however; Charmy couldn't react fast enough as Shadows arm flung back and wiped his face.

The bee just stood still…eyes as wide as possible and he touched his forehead. A line went right the way down its body, and the cut began to get bigger and bigger by the minute. He coughed up a lot of blood before the cut separated his whole body and all his insides fell out. Like the cow, Charmy fell lifeless.

"FIRE!" Silver screamed and everybody with guns started to fire rapidly at Shadow, missing of course as Shadow literally slithered away into the forest. Sonic stood there shocked as what he just saw, but followed everyone as they ran after Shadow.

In a single file-Silver first and Sonic last-they all ran like crazy into the woods. Shadow was long gone but thankfully he left a slime trail which they could follow.

"Come on out you cock sucker!" Vector yelled into the woods and stopped to take a breather. One of the policemen stopped and listened to the crocodile yell. "You afraid you son of a bitch, Huh?"

Vector suddenly realised that someone was listening to him and not only that; he was raising a brow at his over dramatic shouting. "Physiology…" Was all Vector could say.

The air was tense. Everyone quietened down as they lost the slime trail and Shadow was nowhere to be seen. They moved slowly and quickly in and out of trees. Espio managed to find a lake and then suddenly saw movement like a tail swim away. It was Shadow.

"HERE!" Espio called and tried once again to fire at Shadow. The call alerted everyone and they followed Epsio who was running after Shadow. The squid is always good at hiding as they lost him again.

"Dammit!" Silver cursed and stomped his feet on the ground, he looked back and noticed that Sonic was at the back. He frowned. "Sonic, get the hell out of here!"

Sonic shook his head and looked around him, they were near what seems to an abandoned shed...maybe barn? Not even noticing what Sonic found, Silver looked high and low for clues to where Shadow had disappeared to. He touched trees and moved them out of his way, still no luck.

"Where the fuck could he be finding?" Silver cursed to himself as he moved a tree. He flinched back as when he moved a branch someone slimy went on his hands. It was indeed Shadows slime, "Yuck."

In under 2O seconds of Sonic being close to the barn, he started coughing violently. A sicken smell made its way up his nose and it burned. Everyone looked at the coughing hedgehog and they too saw the barn and started coughing, some and gagged.

"What the fuck is that?" Knuckles coughed on his own breathe and rubbed away water coming from his eyes. The group were actually behind Sonic as he approached the barn, one hand over his mouth. Silver was the only one who saw the danger in this.

"Oi Sonic!" Silver shouted and walked quickly to Sonic. He grabbed the hero's arm and pulled him behind with the rest, "You stay put!"

"But Silver…" Sonic winched under his sleeve. Silver turned round and gave him a demanding look. Sonic didn't mess and just waited till the others got to him. Silver approached the door and then suddenly hushed everyone as he got closer. He could hear someone inside the barn, but it wasn't Shadow.

"Is he in there?" Rouge asked as she caught up with Silver. The chief of police shook quickly and then realised it was a girl crying. He nodded to Knuckles -indicating to come over- and held his hand out in a fist. When Knuckles was side by side he too did the same, and the two played rock paper scissors to see who go in first.

Knuckles had a rock and Silver did paper. Silver laughed and moved back slightly, "You suck…" He whispered.

Knuckles sighed and held his gun to the door. He was ready for when it opened. Rouge took the door handle and opened it, Knuckles on the move inside.

"Holy Jesus…" He said as he was inside. The others were confused-apart from Silver- as it obviously wasn't Shadow inside as no gun shots were fired. They followed in one by one, each face turning shocked from serious.

Now everyone was inside, and they were surprised they could even fit all in there. There they found Amy…but she really wasn't the same as before. Espio rubbed his eyes rapidly seeing if he was seeing things, wouldn't be the first time he felt like he was in a dream.

"Something's wrong with me…" Amy cried. She was literally size of the barn, the sides of her body nearly hit the sides of the barn, and it was one huge barn. Her head was in the middle of her body as her body expanded too much. She was the size of an air balloon.

The group avoided all the body parts that lay on the floor. They mostly had bite marks in them, and all the blood was sucked out. The leftovers were left on the floor for a person like them to tread all over…It was Shadows secret room all over again.

"Um…Yeah…" Silver was stuck for words as he approached Amy, "Amy…"

"I didn't want anyone seeing me like this…" She whimpered and tried to move, but her body but it was just too heavy. She looked over to Sonic and cried some more as she noticed him crying too.

"Amy I'm so sorry…" Tears ran down his eyes as he rushed over to her and knelt down. He head was now by hers. He couldn't touch her face as the blood from the animals dried around her mouth, "I did this to you…I'm so sorry."

"What you talking about?" Silver yelled and raised Sonic from knees. "It isn't your fault."

"It is…It is…" He repeated. "I knew Shadow was ill, he was giving me all the signs and I ignored it, I-"

"You didn't know he was going to kill you…and you didn't know what was actually wrong with him." He pulled Sonic into a hug to calm him down from his state. "It isn't your fault…"

Sonic looked up, his eyes glistened with his tears. He saw Amy shake her head too, she didn't blame him either. He then gave up and leant his head on Silver once again. If Sonic wasn't to blame, then who was?

Suddenly, Amy started to groan in pain and her belly moved in and out like someone was kicking her belly from the inside. Silver pushed Sonic away in case something was to happen and the others just casually at back. She breathed heavily as she was in pain but that was before she was something on the floor that caught her eye.

"Rouge…" She called softly. "Do you think you could get me that possum please? Just tear it open and feed me in the insides?"

That got Knuckles gagging like hell. He couldn't hold back the sick that were forming and he ran out of the barn. Rouges lip moved up in disgust…she loved Amy, but did she love Amy that much?

"IM SO HUNGRY!" She yelled out loud and it echoed over the barn. She was getting pissed off and no one was helping her. "NO ONE HAS EVER BEEN THIS HUNGRY!"

"Okay Amy calm down…" Silver let go of Sonic and walked over to Amy. "I think we need to get you to a hospital…"

"What the fuck are they gonna do with her in a hospital?" Espio said as he was a bit surprised. It was a true statement and Silver couldn't deny it, but he wasn't Amy to feel better so he gave Espio the death glare to shut him up.

"AHHH!" Amy screamed in pain and her body jumped forward. Everyone backed away and watched her body expand even more and her body rocked back and forth in process. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>(No proof read) Haha…cliff hanger ;)<strong>

**Oh 'm' Gee…I can see some Silver/Sonic here:D Don't know if I should though…**

**Please review, this chapter took me ages as it was hard to describe parts DX**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER – in chapter one.**_

_**WARNINGS – This chapter will contain a lot of character death, blood, slime and some bad language..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Slither<br>**

Amy screamed in pain. The scream was high pitched and ended with a very long groan and cry. She didn't even know what was happening to her, but the amount of pain gave her some ideas.

Sonic could see from the corner of his eye Amy's sides, his eyes widened and he gulped. With a disgusted expression on his face, he tugged on Silvers sleeve trying to get his attention "Silver..." He said in panic and pointed to wear his eyes stared.

Silver didn't answer him, just moved his head slowly to Sonic but his eyes still watched Amy. The sound of tearing made Silvers eyes suddenly look there and his eyes too widened.

They didn't know it but both hedgehogs were looking at different things. Sonic was looking at Amy, and Silver was staring at Shadow who stood outside the window.

"Bastard led us here!" Silver announced and frowned at Shadow as he slithered away. Amy roared in pain this time and everyone jumped back an inch or two, making Silver pay no attention to Shadow no more.

"What's happening to me?" She screamed her loudest, fright and cries mixed together in her voice. She moaned in pain even louder and soon everyone realised what was happening.

They all stepped back and watched Amy grow and grow in size, her sides stretched so much that her skin became transparent. It looked painful, so painful that some couldn't even watch.

In the space of a second Amy stopped screaming and was only breathing heavily now, her eyes squinted shut. The only thing that they could hear now was pants coming from Amy and she was sweating so much that her hair looked drenched, but that wasn't the least of her worries.

The transparent skin kept growing slowly, some of it tore and blood trickled down her sides. She made one final angry scream before shouting, "ARGH, THOSE BASTARDS ARE TEARING ME APART!"

Suddenly the whole of Amy's sides flew open, little worms covered in blood and slime slithered in and out of her left over flesh. There must have been about a thousand coming out of her body, as all of them covered the barn floor.

In defence, Silver flung Sonic into the wall and protected the blue hedgehog. He then realised what the worms did when one wiggled its way into Espios mouth and attacked his throat. The poor echidna choked on the worm and felt it slither all the way down his throat, blood rising in his throat and trickling off his lips. He then fell to the floor.

Silver panicked but kept cool at the same time, feeling the worms wiggling past his legs and eventually wiggling up towards his mouth. Sonic however didn't know what to do...

"Sh!" Silver demanded and helped Sonic by pushing his hand against his mouth. Silver did the same with his other hand to himself and felt the worms reach head level.

Espio had fallen and so had the policemen; however everyone else had sussed it out too and covered their mouths. Knuckles outside got a surprise though as a whole door full of worms broke the door from its hinges and fell right on top of him. He screamed in shock, but it went silent when the worms fell.

They scattered everywhere once outside, separating in there groups into the unknown. As they had just been born they moved slowly, but something triggered there smell and they quickly scurried away. Knuckles got up fast and ran back into the barn and he soon joined other scared people.

"Clear..." Silver said as he walked away from Sonic and looked at the mess. Nothing was left of Amy...only blood and slime. Everyone got up, legs all shaken up and everyone felt a bit sick. This is one of them moments when you just think that it was just a dream…when it clearly isn't.

"Thing wanted me to eat it…" Vector stated as he spat out his spit. "What kind of fucking thing wants you to eat it?"

The group tried their best to get together and tried to avoid the blood and goo on the floor. It was hard and made people gag as they thought of what it actually is…

Sonic was the only one to go to the tw 'dead' people on the floor, he placed his hand gently over the chest and was surprised. They were still alive.

"They are alive…"Sonic said in surprise, which made Silver get out his walkie talkie and try to find the woman behind the desk at the police station. Rouge just wiped her forehead in relief that some of her friends were not dead.

Vector was in no luck to be honest. Charmy got killed by Shadow and now so did Espio. His whole team had died because of one stupid mother fucker. He swore that someday Shadow will die, no matter how much Sonic wants him to live.

"Is anyone there?" Silver yelled for the final time. He has been shouting down the talkie for about 5 minutes now and still no word from her. It's either she's not in the station-highly unlikely-or she's just completely ignoring him. "Come on woman we have two people down and we need the paramedics god dammit!"

"How fast is their heart beat Sonic?" Rouge asked, wondering if they will make it till morning when probably the paramedics will arrive (hopefully).

"It's actually normal, it doesn't make sense…"

"Thank god that they are gonna be okay…" She smiled at everyone, but saw the funny look that Knuckles was giving her. She turned around, all her attention on him and watched him constantly wipe his mouth.

"Thank God? Thank God? That's pushing it, what the fuck has God done now that we need to thank him for?" Knuckles yelled. Rouge just ignored him and went back to looking at Sonic; the echidna was getting more annoyed. "Look what he has created…have you actually seen anything like that?"

Sonic just sighed and paid his attention to Silver. This is why Knuckles couldn't be a policemen, he just wasn't that good at being patient and calm. Yeah he was the guardian of the master emerald-and doesn't look like a very good one-but being an officer was too much.

Rouge just shook her head as an answer, trying to get Knuckles off her back. They can't make enemies of each other at this point; no way…they have to stick together.

"Yeah thought so," Knuckles voice broke and he kept nodding, "Me neither, and I watch Animal Plant!"

Silver was trying to be professional, but some things that Knuckles said just made him want to laugh. He was a right fool when he wants to be. "Okay, now you four get these out of this barn, the fucking stench won't do them any good. I'm gonna head back to Vanillas house and see if I can track of paramedics from there…"

"B-But that's a long way…" Sonic said concerned. "Just be careful okay?"

"Now there's a thought, "He laughed and handed over Sonic his spare gun. "Use this only when necessary okay? Get these guys out of here." With that, Silver ran out of the barn, leaving the four alive people and the two half dead people.

Vector and Knuckles started to lift and carry the policeman and Espio out of the barn. As they were half dead their body's weight was more heavy than usual. The both strongest there was having a bit of trouble with it.

"You know what this is?" Vector asked under his scarf as the carried the last body outside. Sonic sat by Espio-who was taken out first-and started pouring water into his mouth, must have hurt having worms attack it and when he wakes up it was going to be mega sore.

Each one had scarfs around their mouth on; something about the two men was stinking like hell. The smell of the barn didn't help neither, so they had to bloke out the stench somehow?

"This is fucking government, testing out there new weapons!" Vector announced, throwing the policeman on the floor and literally ripping off his scarf. The littlest of things started to piss him off. "Well they can kiss my ass, two friends have already died and I'm gonna fucking sue the whole lot of bastards."

Rouge taped Sonics shoulder in a way to show that what he was doing wasn't going to help anyone, but he just shrugged and watched as everyone else went inside the barn again. They were all still moaning and now Sonic was getting fed up, he hoped that Silver…and Shadow were okay.

He got up to his feet and walked over to the water hose. He was running out of water and the other guy needed one two. He knew it would make a difference no matter what the others thought. He crotched down and watched the clean water flow.

Sonic didn't know it, but someone was watching his every movement and when he saw that Sonic had crouched down, he quickly lifted his body up. His pupils had gone and all that was left of his eyes was a yellow whitish colour with slime dripping down them. His mouth was extended to show his new fangs and the fresh blood that ran down his chin. Looking at Sonic, Espio frowned and looked very annoyed.

Sonic couldn't hear the moans and groans coming from Espio. The water hitting the bucket was quite loud, and to calm himself down, Sonic hummed a tune. He was hoping that none of the worms would come and ambush him, so he kept his guard on all the time…little did he know something much worse was behind him.

Espio dragged himself up, limping as he walked over to Sonic. The sound of tripping and breathing heavily got Sonics attention and he started to shake. What was behind him? Getting up ever so slowly, he turned around and saw Espio looking at him. He was gonna call for help when Espio said,

"Hey angel…" He smiled and stood right in front of Sonic, his body waving back and forth in the wind proving that he had no control. "Like you said we aren't married, but we would have still loved each other the same if we had."

"Excuse me?" Sonic was getting confused, when did Sonic ever talked about loving/marrying Espio…never! The only one he said that was to Shadow.

"I'm sorry I strangled you babe, I never meant to do none of the things I done…I wasn't control of my head." When Espio said head it dragged on and his eye lids blinked. It obviously hurt to talk, but to Sonic he wasn't making any sense, he was talking like Shadow would to him…

"I wanted to tell you everything," As Espio talked, Sonic looked behind the echidna and noticed that everyone had come out to see who Sonic was talking to.

"Espio?" Vector said happily, he thought his friend was back to normal. His feelings changed when Espio moved his body so he could see who called him, eyes frowning and he growled.

"Maybe you should sit down," Rouge suggested as she was concerned about how to deal with this. She didn't actually think that they would wake up…and now they have, "You should sit down, you don't look so good."

Knuckles jumped back as the policeman started to groan as he lifted his body. Both looked angry and both looked hungry. How would one deal with this?

* * *

><p>When the worms first got out of the barn and ventured off, most went in the direction of safety, warmth and most importantly food. They went over rocks and trees until they reached their destination. A house close to the farm was still awake, lights were on and none knew what was happening.<p>

Vanilla knocked on the bathroom door as she was concerned, Tails had been in there for over an hour. "You okay?" She asked as she waited for a reply.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tails said and he was a bit annoyed that his invention wouldn't work. He won't sleep until he has it completed. As he looked away from the open window and to the door, he didn't notice a wiggle creature making his way in. It fell to the floor making a squishing sound. Tails heard it and glanced back, but because he was using water with his experiment, he thought it was him.

He shrugged and got on with his work, he closed the window so that the bathroom wouldn't become too chilly.

"But mum," Cream whined. "I wanna help Tails, I don't wanna go bed."

"I'm gonna make Tails go bed soon, so you have nothing to miss out on much. And then in the morning you can help okay? Now go to sleep sweetie." She kissed her daughters forehead and shut the bedroom door, she completely didn't see the fact that worms were making their way in through the wide open window.

"Come on work you stupid thing!" Tails cursed, he was so ready to throw his invention into the wall. "Maybe I need a better part…" He ventured over to his tool box and searched for the missing part. The worm had made its way up the desk and right behind Tails' tool box. He didn't see it though as the lid prevented it. The worm slid up the back of the box and happily sat its self on the lid.

When Tails suddenly found the missing part that could solve everything he grinned and slammed down the lid. But the lid wasn't the same as before…

"What the fuck is th-HMM!" As Tails was just about to finish the sentence, the worm jumped and attacked his mouth, trying to get down his throat. His back flew back as the thing jumped and he fell backwards onto the floor.

The fox was smart, and he knew that the worm was trying to get down his throat so he stopped it from doing that by clawing into the remaining part of the body sticking out from his mouth. It cried in his mouth and as it did Tails tried to pull it out.

It was hard to grip the bastard as it so slimy, his hands just kept slipping but that didn't stop him from winning. Tails cried and cried, but after all he had done he eventually pulled the worm out, blood flying out his mouth as he flung the worm onto a wall.

Coughing, Tails grabbed Creams hair curlers which he was using in his invention and guarded himself with it. He spat out remaining blood and laughed as he watched the worms' pathetic attempt to slither over to him and try again.

"Better luck next time you son of a bitch!" As Tails yelled the last two words, he pushed the boiling hot curlers onto the worms' body. It screeched in pain and eventually didn't move, the curlers however were stuck together with the worm.

"Vanilla!" Tails cried and opened the bathroom door, running out in panic and calling her name once more. His hands shook and he screamed in horror as more blood was coughing onto his face. This time it wasn't his, it was Vanillas. Those things had won and were now attacking her throat, she laid there with her back arching and eyes wide as they can be.

Tails cried even more now, he was so frightened. However he just remembered that there was one more person left in the house…Cream! He ran over to her bedroom and repeatedly banged on it. Hoping to get an answer, he just called and called her name out.

"Help me!" She called back in cries. Thank God she was still alive. He grinned happily, he must protect her! He searched around looking for something heavy to bust the door open. He kept spinning around and around until he found something.

It wasn't that big to bust the whole door down, but big enough to break the middle section. He ran over and grabbed the ordainment, noticing that a lot of worms were slithering up the stairs.

Putting on a brave face but panicking on the inside, the twin tailed fox rushed to the door and with his almighty strength and managed to get the tiniest bit of the middle open.

Literally squeezing his arm through and turning the lock, the door was now open. Cream rushed to him and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest.

"Thank you!" She kept repeating. Tails didn't want her to let go, but as he examined her walls he knew that they had to.

"Cream, run to the window quickly!" He ordered, but she didn't react fast enough as she noticed too and started to scream.

Her wall was completely covered in blood, slime and worms. It was horrifying and they all made their way to the two living sources.

Tails grabbed her arm and dragged her along with his running, they had no choice but to go out of this window as those things were coming up the stairs. Being a flyer has its good things, as he picked her up bridal style and flew out of their quickly.

"Is mum okay?" She asked him as he landed softly on the grass in front of her house. Tails wanted to say yes, but of course she wasn't...so he shook his head and held onto her as she cried.

To their surprise the front door opened and out came a nearly dead Eggman. He fell to the floor as the worms had got him, and he too was going to be like the rest.

"What was Mister Eggman doing here?"

"Cream, I don't think we wanna know..."

They looked for somewhere to run to as the worms were coming. At least a hundred of them tried to get out of the window at the same time, heading for who can get into their throat first.

"Tails look a car!" She pointed to a car-maybe Eggman's?-and he nodded as they both started running away. Slithering in and out of the grass, the worms quickly tried to reach them.

They both got inside safely, panting quite a lot as they were out of breath. He hadn't run that fast since his and Sonic's last mission, but he didn't care as Cream was safe with him.

Cream looked at him in disgust and searched for a tissue. He was confused at first but then he remembered that blood was covered on his face.

They found a jacket and decided he could use that. Tails was now blood clean as he wiped his face, they were both shaking like hell and she cuddled up to him (they got in the back seats of the car). Never had they seen anything like this, and they were so confused.

He kissed her forehead, reassuring her as she kept crying and crying.

"It's going to be okay, we are going to be fine." He said, and laughed as he noticed she was drifting off to sleep. He was quite tired too, but he was keeping guard.

He thought that Vanilla and Eggman had died; little did he know they were still alive, but he locked the car doors from the inside so that no worms could get in. They were safe...well so he thought.

10 minutes had passed since they got in the car; they both were nearly asleep waiting until every single little worm had gone. Cream stretched and yawned, got up and sat on the car seat.

"Is it safe?" She asked Tails and was about to unlock the car door. She noticed he didn't answer which scared her a bit, and there was a reason why he didn't answer.

"Cream, don't you unlock that door…" He stuttered as he was lost for words at what he saw. There coming towards them was Eggman and Vanilla. Cream cried as that was the first time she had ever seen her mother look so evil.

They limped over, moaning and sweetly calling their names. When they got to the car, Tails held Cream close to make sure they wouldn't get her.

"Sweet heart," Vanilla called out as she was Creams side of the car. Cream cried a bit more and put her hand on the window, "Open the door love and come out."

"DON'T!" Tails literally screamed and pulled Cream away from the window.

"Come on Tails," Eggman laughed as him and Vanilla surrounded the car doors. Tails couldn't believe that they were being trapped by pupil less, worm infested civilians. "I know I'm an enemy, but be a good fox and open the door."

"Mummy!" Cream screamed, she wanted to run out and hug her mother, she thought she was back to normal. Tails knew different as slime was pouring out of their eyes and there fangs were covered in blood along with their chin…that's not how a person looks every day.

"Look at their eyes Cream," Tails said, "They have no pupils, and that isn't tears its slime."

Cream understood as she really looked close at her mother, who was actually shaking her head and trying to persuade her daughter she was okay and that Tails was wrong.

"Come on Cream, open up darling. I promise you I'm okay…its family fun day remember?" Vanilla attempted to open the door again, and when she realised it wasn't open she banged on the window in fury. "Open it you little whore!"

Cream cuddled into Tails as he watched Eggman and her mum attempt to break open the window. He wanted to laugh as they were failing, but he watched Eggman walk away and pick up a big rock.

"Last chance Tails," Vanilla sung and nodded to Eggman smiling showing all her new adapted fangs.

"NO!" Tails screamed in panic. Eggman moved the rock back and hit it against the window with great force. The two poor victims screamed, but Tails was covering her as protection.

"You silly boy Tails…" They both laughed and the fat man reached out, grabbing Tails' arm. It was a surprise to Tails and he felt himself being pulled out into the broken window. Eggman tried but Tails get pushing himself back in.

To their sheer luck, Silver emerged from the back of the house and saw what was happening. He was confused though, why would Vanilla be attacking Tails and her daughter?

"Hey," He shouted, getting the attention of the two villains now. As Eggman turned round Tails was released and left to hit the floor. As quickly as his little legs could take him, he picked up Cream and ran around the badies towards Silver.

"Don't worry about this officer," Eggman said and smiled as he examined his torn apart and red arm, "Just a reaction to something. I'm very itchy…"

"Don't listen to them," Tails cried and pleaded to Silver as he watched the two sort of jog over. "Their minds…are being controlled by the worms."

Silver looked at Tails, how tugged on his sleeve giving him a sign that they should run. He didn't want to believe it, but out of everything that he has seen…anything is possible, "Stay back…" He warned.

All a sudden, Silver was hit by something behind him. Apparently more people lived around this area, and they had all come probably because that's where they could smell Tails and Cream. They stood protecting each other as they watched the officer try to get back up.

"Naughty naughty…" Eggman laughed and lashed out for Tails again; he was quick on his feet though and dodged them. Silver watched the neighbours surround the two innocent people-probably because they were weaker-and he got out his gun. Shooting Eggman in the foot, he fell to the floor in pain. This as planned, scared everyone else away for a few minutes, enough time to grab both and run.

One of the women around coughed up a substance and coughed it into Silvers direction. He saw and quickly dodged; making it go splat on the floor and he actually watched the grass burn it landed on.

"Jesus Christ…" He panicked as now he ran even faster away with Tails and Cream.

* * *

><p>While all this was happening at the house, back where Sonic and the others were things just got worse and worse. Both 'dead' men were up and they frowned evilly at everyone. Sonic now had Silvers spare gun pointing at them, he was terrified.<p>

Both actually managed to crowd all four people. Rouge was the only actual officer here and decided to take charge.

"Now everyone calm down alright, "She said calmly and walked so she was more in front then everyone else, "We are not here to harm you, let's just wait a while and the paramedics will be here. Your all sick and-"

"Bite me bitch!" The policeman laughed and coughed up some gung. Everyone back away, apart from Rouge who was too slow and it landed right on her neck. She screamed in pain as it was boiling hot and burned though her skin. "FUCK WHAT IS THIS THING?" She yelled and cried, trying to get it away from her neck but managed to burn her hands.

"Get away from her or I'll shoot." Sonic was being brave as he watched Rouge fall to the ground. She had a whole in her neck and blood poured out of it, she was obviously dead. Espio laughed and kept on walking closer and closer to Sonic and the group (which was now three).

"Nah you won't," Espio laughed, and carried on his sentence, still walking closer, "You have always needed me for protection. No way are you gonna fire that thing. YOU DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING BA-"

Sonic was challenge by a worm. He felt so angry and before Espio could even finish his sentence he shot him in the head. Espio fell to his knees and because the gun was quite large, half of his head was missing. Disgustingly, the worm wiggled its way out of the gap in the head, and started to head for Sonic.

As Sonic saved him, he should save Sonic now. Knuckles ran to the worm and shouted, "You son of a bitch!" Before stamping right on it and killing it. The policeman roared at Sonic for killing his worm partner, and tried to spit some of that gung at them, he failed.

"Let's get out of here, come on Vector…Vector?" Knuckles looked behind him and more worms had gathered, Vector had fallen like the others leaving only two left against two. The policemen charged towards them and Sonic tried to shoot; however, there was only one bloody bullet in the gun so now all they could do was run.

They ran and ran, pushing branches out of their face and Sonic didn't think to use his super speed. They were running in the direction of Vanillas house as that's where Silver headed, but they were being chased by two very fast bad guys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finnnnallly finished this chapter :D took my frigging ages mannnnn!<strong>_

_**This chapter may be a bit confusing, I'll explain. When the worms escaped from the barn they ventured to Vanillas house, while all that was happen there…the other stuff was happening at the same time to Sonics lot. Might make a bit more sense now for those who didn't get it? XD inbox me if you still don't get it :D**_

_**Btw, this story gets much much worse for gore and disgusting things. So if you feel sick and don't like it now…I suggest you don't read the rest :l**_

_**Review please :D Love those reviews :P x x**_


End file.
